Scourge Shrouded in Gold I (Touhou Fan Fiction)
by TheOVJM
Summary: There are lot's of hidden treasures, most of which have never meant to be found. Will this stone tablet that Marisa found lead her to one of those? It's a hot summer. The events of Desires of Deepest Red never happened and life continued normally. Until Marisa decided to visit Kourindou... As you can see I'm back with a new story. This one too will have multiple episodes like DoDR.


**Scourge Shrouded in Gold I**

"Think thousand times before taking a decision, but – after taking a decision never turn back even if you get thousand difficulties." - Adolf Hitler

"Nnngghh-aaahh... Phew, that's the last crate." Rinnosuke thought to himself after carrying the last wooden merchandise crate into his shop. Yukari had just delivered the monthly supplies to Rinnosuke from the outside world to be sold in his shop, Kourindou.

Rinnosuke was a half human and half youkai merchant who owned the Kourindou-shop at the edge of the Forest of Magic. He had a semi short silver hair and was wearing a pair of glasses. He had black and blue robe-like clothes that were decorated with white symbols and was often carrying a small bag with him.

Rinnosuke had a deal with Yukari that she would bring him goods from the outside world and in exchange he would look over the human village for Yukari and inform her if there was anything strange going on.

Rinnosuke inspected the crates carefully before opening them. It seemed that Yukari had managed to gather quite a lot of items this time because the crates were as heavy as sin. He then took a crowbar and wrenched the crates open to see what Yukari had delivered to him this time. The crates gave in quite fast and as soon as they did Rinnosuke took a peek inside.

"Hmmm... let's see... Some clothes... silverware... colorful balloons... carved stone tablet... a-a shovel? Why would anyone want to by a shovel from me? Well moving on... porcelain vase..." Rinnosuke kept mumbling to himself while looking through the objects in the crates. After a minute or two he had gone through every item he had recieved from Yukari and started to put them to the shelves, but then he heard a really familiar voice.

"Yo, Kourin! You home!?" Marisa's voice could be heard yelling from the outside. Hearing her voice made Rinnosuke to crack a smile to his face, because it wa salways a pleasure to meet an old friend.

"Yes, I'm here. Come in, the door is open." Rinnosuke responded casually and sat behind his desk. Marisa then soon stepped in and waved at Rinnosuke with wide grinn on her face. Marisa had long blonde hair with one braid on her right side. She was wearing casual black and white witch's outfit that had black dress, white apron tied around it, white short sleeved shirt and black west over it. She also had a wide witch's hat that had a large white ribbon tied around it.

"So what brings you here today? Looking for something specific or trying to find something new?" Rinnosuke asked from behind his desk.

"Wasn't this the day Yukari was supposed to bring you some new stuff? I came to see if she brought anything to ward off this immense heat." Marisa answered and wiped some sweat from her forehead.

"It truly has been really hot summer so far, but I'm sorry, it seems that Yukari didn't bring anything to cool yourself with, but if you're interested be sure to look if anything interests you." Rinnosuke said and ponted at the selves that he had just filled with his new items.

"Well I was hoping to find something to cool myself with, but stuff from the outside world is also interesting, so why not." Marisa responded and started looking through the new stuff.

"So how have you been doing lately?" Rinnosuke asked while reading news paper.

"Well, ya know, same old, same old. Tending my own magic shop, exterminating some youkai once in a while, borrowing books... and being bored. Seriously, why's there no incidents happening anywhere!? Sure there's that fairy from hell been poking around lately, but she hasn't caused anything so I'm not going to bother exterminating her." Marisa bridled and kicked the shelf gently. The shelf wobbled a bit and the stone tablet fell from on top of it. Luckily Marisa saw this and managed to grab it before it fell to the ground.

"Hey, could you be more careful? I wouldn't want you to brake anything." Rinnosuke scolded Marisa playfully.

"Hmmmh? What's this now?" Marisa asked while inspecting the tablet she had just saved.

"I don't know. That carved stone tablet was among every other object that Yukari delivered to me. By the looks of it, it's very old, but the craftsmanship isn't too refined. It seems to be a picture of a mountain. I don't know if it's worth much even if it is antique." Rinnosuke answered and tried to explain the artifact as well as he could.

"Are you interested in bying it?" Rinnosuke continued and looked at Marisa who was looking at the tablet in her hands.

"I don't know... It would look cool on my wall though, but I'm not sure if I truly need it. Besides, I don't even know if I can afford it." Marisa said and looked at Rinnosuke.

"Tell you what, you can take it to your home and see if you like it. I don't even have a price for it yet, so you can test if you like it till I have decided a price for it and after that you can decided wether you want to keep it or return it." Rinnosuke said and smiled a bit.

"Well, it sounds fair. Just... don't give it too high of a price if you want me to buy it." Marisa said and grinned.

"Heh, don't worry, I'm sure that it wont be worth much." Rinnosuke said and watched how Marisa put the stone tablet into her bag.

"Well, I'll be off then. Sanae and Alice are gonna visit me soon, so I need to get tea ready for them. Inform me when you have a price for this. See'ya!" Marisa said and waved a good-bye for Rinnosuke before stepping out.

"Yes, I'll contact you when I have decided it. I'll be seeing you around." Rinnosuke responded and got back to reading the news paper.

After few minutes Marisa got back to her home. She was bit disappointed when she hadn't find anything to ward off the heat, but at least she had found that stone tablet. She took it out of her bag and looked at it. Even if it was poorly made it still was kinda beautiful. The sky was pictured with wavy lines, but one thing Marisa didn't understand was that, why there was some floating thing pictured above the mountain. She then put the stone to her table and went to the kitchen to prepare some iced tea for her guests. She got the tea ready just in time before Alice stepped in.

"Hi Marisa." Alice said yelled from the door. Alice had semi long blonde hair with red band in her hair. She was wearing a light blue dress with short white sleeves. She also had a long pink ribbon going around her neck and another around her waist. She also had large white collars attached to her dress which looked almost like a cape.

"Ah, you're just in time. I just got the tea ready." Marisa responded from the kitchen. She then came to the living room with cups and tea and put them to the table next to the stone tablet.

"Huh? What's this now? Been busy 'borrowing' stuff again?" Alice asked playfully when she saw the stone tablet on the table.

"That's rude ya know. Rinnosuke said that I can have it till he has decided a price for it." Marisa said with a bit triumphant look on her face.

"So in the other words you're borrowing it." Alice said and sat down to the chair next to the table.

"Yeah, but you thought that I had stolen it." Marisa said with a bit annoyed tone while pouring some tea for Alice.

"Oh, did I now? I don't remember saying anything like that." Alice said and giggled a bit.

"Haa haa, that's funny." Marisa said and pured some tea for herself.

"Say, I didn't know you that you liked art." Alice said while drinking her tea and looking at the stone tablet.

"Well, I don't, but this thing could actually be worth something. It is quite old as you can see." Marisa said and pointed at the tablet.

"Yes, but if you want it you still have to pay Rinnosuke." Alice said and looked at Marisa.

"I know, I know, but he might miscalculate the price and I might get it for cheap." Marisa said while drinking her tea. Alice didn't get a chance to respond when they heard some noices from the front door.

"Eh, sorry I'm late." Sanae said after stepping inside Marisa's house. Sanae was wearing a blue and white Shrine maiden's outfit with blue areas covered in light blue polka dots and stripes. She had long green hair with one frog and one snake hair ornament attached to it. She also had same kinds of sleevelets like Reimu did. She was the shrine maiden of the Moriya shrine on top of the Youkai Mountain.

"Modest girl should always be in time." Marisa responded playfully while drinking her tea.

"Ah, don't listen to her. There really wasn't any kind of exact time when we were supposed to arrive here." Alice said with compassionate tone.

"Please take a seat and I'll pour some tea for you." Marisa continuead and took one cup for Sanae. Sanae sat down to the chair and then saw the stone tablet on the table.

"Hmmh, you got quite unique map there, Marisa." Sanae said while looking at the stone tablet.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Marisa asked with a bit confused tone while pouring some tea for Sanae.

"Hmh, wait a moment." Sanae said and turned the stone tablet around.

"Look, a perfect map of India. Look there's the river Ganges, these are mountains Anai Mudi, Kabbal Durga, Doddabetta and Guru Sikhar. This is the island Srilanka." Sanae said and pointed at the thing that Marisa had thought to be a floating object above the mountain.

"Huh? It seems that the location of Taj Mahal is also highlighted in this map. See it's this big start over here." Sanae continued and pointed at carved star on the tablet.

"So, this isn't a carved picture of a mountain?" Marisa asked with still a bit confused look on her face.

"No, it certainly isn't. Are you planning to go to a vacation or why this map?" Sanae responded with a bit amused look on her face.

"Uhmm, could you tell more about this 'India' and that Taj what-ever-it-was?" Marisa continued with curious look on her face.

"Well Taj Mahal is this big mausoleum built by Shah Jahan who ruled over that land in sixteen hundreds. It was finished in 1653 and it's said to be the most beautiful building in the world." Sanae explained to astonished Marisa.

"So someone carved a map on to a surface of stone to always remember their favourite holiday place?" Alice asked with sarcastic tone.

"Highly doubt that... Look at this." Sanae said after inspecting the tablet closer. She then showed the tablet's flip side to Marisa and Alice.

"A-another carving?" Alice asked with careful tone.

"Not just any carving, it's another map... though I can't recognize what part of the world does this map picture." Sanae said with thoughtful tone.

"How come Marisa you didn't notice that there was another carving on this side too?" Alice asked with a bit cunning tone.

"Hey, I thought that it was a picture of a mountain. I didn't expect there being anything on the other side." Marisa responded with a bit offended tone and look on her face.

"Well anyhow, there's also some writing here..." Sanae said after swiping some dust off from its surface.

"What does it say?" Marisa asked with a bit more enthused tone.

"It's English... wait a moment until I manage to translate it... Uhmmm... Yeah, I think I got it now. Okay it says: In all my years as an archaeologist I never would have hoped for to find anything like this. A piece of really old animal skin picturing the greatest tresure of all time..." Sanae read the contents of the stone out loud while Alice was trying to sign her to stop, but Sanae didn't notice Alice.

"...I stole the piece of skin from the chambers of Taj Mahal without being noticed by British authorities... hopefully. I'm going to depart as soon as I can to search for this artifact. However if my name is erased from history and I die while searching for it, this stone tablet will reveal the location of another stone tablet that I hid, and together they will reveal the location where the artifact is supposed to be buried. May the God be with you. Arthur Ecclestone – 1804" Sanae finished the reading the writing on the stone.

"Aaaaaaw yisssss! This is the best thing I've acquired in long time!" Marisa enthused with really enthused spark in her eyes.

"Sigh* Here we go again. Marisa, it's exciting and all to find something like this, but please be realistic. It's on the outside world, so there's no use in trying to chase this treasure..." Alice tried to calm almost insane looking Marisa down, but couldn't get any further before Marisa interrupted her: "To the Scarlet Devil Mansion immediately!" She then stood up immediately, grabbed the stone tablet with her and charged straight to the outside from the door.

"Hey, wait for me!" Sanae yelled after Marisa and headed after her to the Scarlet Devil Mansion where Marisa was heading.

"It's like that Palanquin ship incident all over again... Sigh*" Alice bridled while looking at Marisa and Sanae who were flying towards that mansion.

Up in the skies above Gensokyo Sanae had finally caught up with Marisa.

"S-so... pant* Why are we headed to the Scarlet Devil Mansion?" A bit exhausted Sanae asked after catching up with Marisa.

"Because of Patchouli of course. I have to make sure that this treasure truly exists and it hasn't been found yet." Marisa said with determined tone and look on her face.

"Wait, wait, so let me get this straight, you're about to go to the outside world and search for this treasure, aren't you?" Sanae asked with a bit confused tone.

"Of course. Didn't that guy say that it was 'the greatest treasure of all time', so why wouldn't I search for it?" Marisa responded like it would be obvious, which it technially kinda was.

"Well, I don't know, maybe because you have never visited the outside world." Sanae responded with a bit sarcastic tone.

"Hey, first time with everything, isn't that what they say." Marisa responded casually.

"Who say?" Sanae asked with a bit more strict tone.

"Hey, does it matter? I mean, the thing I have before me could be the biggest treasure ever." Marisa tried to change the subject.

"I don't deny that, but I'm just worried about my friend." Sanae said with worried tone and look on her face.

"Well, thanks... I guess... But isn't it a bit wrong for you to say that, because weren't you the one who came from the world of the humans to the world of the demons? Tell me which one is more dangerous, outside world filled with humans or Gensokyo filled with youkai?" Marisa asked with cunning look on her face.

"Well that's... ehh..." Sanae tried to respond, but she soon understood Marisa's point. Their flight continued quite silently towards the Scarlet Devil Mansion. After a while they soon arrived to the gates of that ominous red mansion owned by that vampire. At the gates they saw Meiling standing there and guarding the gateway. Well she could be hardly described being guarding, because she was sleeping currently. Meiling had long red hair and green beret on top of her head with golden star attached to the hat with Chinese character for a dragon written to it. She also had a green Chinese styled dress with white sleeves and decoration.

"Awww, what a shame. I really wanted to have some refreshing battle. Heh, it seems that we can just waltz right in." Marisa said, chuckled a bit and shrugged her shoulders before walking through the gate towards the mansion with Sanae. They soon reached the main doors and stepped right in. When they entered the lobby they headed straight towards the library that was to left from the lobby. They opened a large wooden door behind which were stairs leading about twenty meters underground. They then opened a door at the end of the staircase and entered the massive library behind it. The library of the mansion was huge. It was built a bit underground so it could be made a little bit taller, so all the books would have enough space, but there still were few side sections for this massive library scattered around the mansion. There were many balconies overlooking the library and all the bookshelves. There also was this beautiful colored glass dome in the ceiling through which you could see the sky. It was strange that Remilia would have that kind of a structure in the ceiling of the library, but because the glass was painted the sunlight didn't get too freely in.

"Yo, Patchy! I came to visit!" Marisa yelled while looking for Patchouli.

"I really don't wonder why she doesn't like it when you 'visit' her." Sanae said with a bit cunning tone and look on her face.

"Hey! Haven't you been rude enough for this day?" Marisa asked with a bit offended look on her face.

"Sigh* We really need a better gate guard." Patchouli muttered from behind some shelves. Marisa and Sanae quickly walked up to her and Marisa waved at Patchouli with cunning grinn on her face. Patchouli had long purple hair and pink mob cap with few ribbons and crescent moon attached to it. She was wearing pink and purple striped pajama-like clothes.

"Marisa, I'm currently not in mood for this. Be gone or I'll release you from your legs. Oh, welcome Sanae." Patchouli said without even lifting her gaze from the book she was reading while sitting in front of her work table.

"Hey, I'm your regular customer. Why are you treating her better than me?" Marisa said with really offended tone.

"Tch* Well, because you're with Sanae I'll allow your precence. So what is it that you want?" Patchouli asked with unamused tone.

"To be precise, she's with me, but anyhow. I got this stone tablet that contains some very interesting knowledge..." Marisa said and showed the stone tablet for Patchouli and started explaining about the treasure and stuff. She then started to explain the things Sanae had figured out about the stone tablet.

"Okay, so what does this have to do with me?" Patchouli asked after Marisa had explained everything they knew about the tablet already.

"You have a whole library here. If that Arthur guy found that treasure, you gotta have at least one book that would mention it." Marisa said and looked around herself.

"Can't say that I remember hearing that name anywhere, but I might have forgotten... Koakuma!" Patchouli said while rubbing her chin and then called Koakuma. Koakuma had long red hair and pair of bat wings as her ears. She was wearing black dress, white dress shirt and black waist on top of it. She also had red tie around her neck and pair of full sized bat wings on her back. After Koakuma arrived Patchouli asked if Koakuma knew any books that would mention Arthur Ecclestone.

"How could she just remember if there's any book that mentions him?" Sanae asked with a bit confused look on her face.

"She has taken care of this library even longer than I am. In fact, she has lived here for much longer than me, Meiling, Sakuya or any of the fairy maids. I don't know how long exactly, but I know that she remembers precisely every book in this library and what is their content." Patchpuli said with convincing tone and look on her face.

"That's right, but I'm afraid that there's no book that mentions him." Koakuma responded and curtseyed.

"See Sanae. The age of exploring isn't over yet. There still is at least this treasure waiting to be found." Marisa enthused with wide smile on her face.

"By the way Marisa, was there any kind of description about that 'treasure' of yours?" Patchouli asked with a bit doubtful look on her face.

"No. It said that we would need the other stone tablet to reveal its location, and that's the other reason why we came here. Would you happen to have any idea what this treasure could actually be?" Marisa asked from thoughty Patchouli.

"It's too abstract. It could be almost anything like Holy Grail, Ark of the Covenant, Chintamani Stone, Excalibur, Kaleva's Sword, Mjölnir, Seal of Solomon, El Dorado, Avery's Treasure, Karun Treasure, Philospher's Stone (though I have one of those already), Iram of the Pillars, Shangri La, the list goes on and on. I can't possibly even think about what it could be. But if he was so sure that it was the most valuable treasure of all time it has to be something really great then." Patchouli said and shook her head.

"You really shouldn't encourage her like that. She really is planning to chase that treasure." Sanae said with worried tone and looked at Patchouli.

"Not really my problem. Besides if she needs to go to Taj Mahal and find the other half of that tablet, then she could just abandon her plans right away." Patchouli said before getting back to the book she was reading.

"How so?" Sanae asked with a bit confused tone.

"She would need to break through the Hakurei barrier which she can't do." Patchouli said without lifting her gaze froom that book.

"In fact I was about to ask help from you. If I'm not mistaken, you were able to transport this whole mansion from outside world to Gensokyo, so you should be able to send me to the outside world." Marisa said to Patchouli who just sighed heavily.

"We're not some taxi service. We wont help you to chase that treasure." Patchouli said with strict tone.

"I bet that you could learn something new if you helped me..." Marisa tried to persuade Patchouli to help her.

"So now you're trying to bribe me with a cut from it? NO! Be gone, you're getting on my nerves. I don't want to get Reimu's hate to my shoulders after sending you to the outside world." Patchouli bridled and signed them to get out. Marisa then understood that she wasn't going to get any help from the Scarlet Devil Mansion, so she decided to leave with Sanae. Sanae thanked Patchouli before leaving the mansion for stopping Marisa, but Patchouli didn't seem to care about that too much. They soon stepped out from the main door of the mansion and took off from there.

"I'm going to head back to my shrine. You really should think more about this. You could get into some serious trouble." Sanae said to Marisa before heading back to the Youkai Mountain. Marisa didn't even bother to respond. She was just frustrated because Patchouli didn't help her.

"There are more ways to get to the outside world... I just have to find the right one." Marisa thought to herself. She knew that she couldn't ask Reimu to transport her to the outside world, because she would never do that.

"Wait a moment. Maybe Kanako or Suwako of the Moriya Shrine could help me." Marisa realized while heading towards her home.

"They would be much more easier to persuade to send me there. Okay I'll get prepared and head to the Youkai Mountain tomorrow." Marisa decided while flying home. She was going to take the tablet, some money and buy some clothes from Kourindou and then head to the Moriya Shrine to be send to the outside world. She wanted it to happen quickly, so Sanae wouldn't have time to ruin her plans. She soon arrived home and as soon as she did she started to make the necessary preparations.

"I want to be ready for quick departure even if they are not willing to send me there." Marisa mumbled while packing her things. She was going to take her Mini-Hakkero too just in case she needed some protection. After she was sure that she had packed everything necessary she went to sleep. She was so hyped about the treasure hunt and the outside world that it was hard for her to fall asleep, but eventually she did.

In the next morning when Marisa finally woke up, she immediately took her backpack where she had all her required stuff and headed to Kourindou to buy some clothes. After that Occult Ball incident, after Mokou had returned from the outside world after collecting those balls she had told that people in the outside world wear quite funny clothes these days, so marisa thought that she would want to buy some new clothes from the Kourindou to blend in in the outside world. She had always thought that the clothes that Rinnosuke was selling were weird and nobody would want them, but it seemed that out of all people it would be Marisa who was going to need them. She soon arrived to the Kourindou and as soon as she did she headed into the shop.

"Ah, Marisa, back so soon?" Rinnosuke asked when he saw Marisa entering the shop.

"Yeah. I came to see those clothes that Yukari brought to you from the outside world." Marisa said and looked around herself.

"Why in the world are you interested in those strange looking clothes? Well whatever they are on the second shelf on the left when looked from here. Take your time." Rinnosuke said from behind his desk. Marisa then went to see what kind of clothes she would take. She took a pair of jeans and looked them with confused look on her face.

"Aah, Yukari said that those are the most popular pair of pants in the outside world these days." Rinnosuke said when he saw Marisa looking at the jeans.

"Well, I'd say that these'll do then. Now, what else should I get." Marisa thought to herself while looking through the shelves. Marisa then took a red and blue checked shirt and inspected it carefully.

"Well, this doesn't look too bad. This'll do. Hmm... do I need anything else?" Marisa thought to herself and kept looking through the shelves. She then took a jean jacket from the shelf and looked at it.

"Well this seems to mach those pants quite well, so'll take this." Marisa thought to herself and walked to Rinnouske's desk to pay for her purchase.

"Yo, I'll buy these." Marisa said and took her wallet from her pocket.

"Okay, what are you up to?" Rinnosuke asked and made a cunning grinn to his face.

"What do you mean?" Marisa responded like she would know nothing.

"Out of all people, you're literally the least likely to come here and buy clothes that are from the outside world." Rinnosuke said with arms crossed over his chest.

"I was just curious about what they would actually feel like. Is there some kind of problem?" Marisa asked with unamused tone.

"No, no, it just seems strange to me." Rinnosuke responded with apologizing tone. Marisa then just bridled and payed for her purchase and walked out. She then took off and headed towards the youkai mountain with all her required equipment.

"I'm not sure what Rinnosuke would think about my journey to the outside world, but better to not take any risks." Marisa thought to herself while flying. This time she wasn't using her broom to because she couldn't take it with her to the outside world for it would track too much attention, and she couldn't just leave it laying somewhere to the Youkai Mountain, because it could be stolen.

"Hmmm... I really should have a back up plan if Kanako or Suwako are not willing to help me..." Marisa thought to herself while flying up the mountain. Marisa felt really strange to fly without her broom. Flying without it was a bit slower too, but it couldn't be helped. She was just flying up the waterfall when suddenly out of nowhere Nitori appeared from thin air just above her. Nitori had blue hair tied into twintails. She was wearing a blue dress with lots of pockets around the hem of the skirt and her upper arm. She also a dark aquamarine backpack with golden key on a strap in front of her. She also had a green hat with a white wispy symbol on it.

"Gaaah! Bad miscalculation!" Nitori yelled when she fell down and hit Marisa's face in the process. Marisa was so surprised about Nitori's sudden appereance that she hadn't time to dodge and they both were sent falling down to the pond under the waterfall. There was a big splash when those two hit the surface of that pond. After few seconds Marisa climbed to a rock from the pond. She looked herself for a moment with annoyed look on her face. Then she looked at Nitori who was floating on her back on the surface of the pond and rubbing her chin with thoughtful look on her face.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Marisa bridled with annoyed tone and look on her face.

"I was testing my new teleporter. I was supposed to be teleported to the top of the mountain, but it seems that the coordinates were bit off." Nitori said and swam to the same rock on which Marisa was sitting.

"So it's another useless invention of yo-wait a moment. Did you say teleporter?" Marisa asked after she realized what Nitori had said.

"Yes. It is fully functional, but it needs some testing." Nitori said with proud look on her face.

"I could help you test it. I actually have need for teleportation." Marisa said without explaining any further.

"Hmmmm... I suppose you could help me." Nitori said with indifferent tone and signed Marisa to follow her to the Kappa Valley.

"Heh, if I change the coordinates of that teleporter, maybe I can teleport myself to the outside world without the help of Kanako or Suwako." Marisa thought to herself while following Nitori.

Kappa Valley was located on the side of the Youkai Mountain and it was concidered to be the safest place in the whole Gensokyo. Kappa had so good knowledge about technology and engineering that they had really advanced weaponry and defence systems. Kappa village looked more like a futuristic city that was half under water and half above water. Even though there weren't too many buildings they still looked very impressive.

"My lab is just around the corner. Come." Nitori said after they reached the edge of the village. Nitori's home was cut to the side of the moutain near the water level. There was a narrow pathway made of metal leading to it. Nitori then used the fingerprint detector on the wall and opened the door to her house. The door slided away and behind them opened a white and futuristic looking house of that kappa girl.

"My lab is just behind this door." Nitori said and opened a door on their right. Behind that door was this large white room with many odd machines and control panels. At the back of the room was another machine attached to a quite large glass tube that was big enough for kappa... or human.

"Is that it?" Marisa asked and pointed at the machine with the glass tube.

"Yep, that's the teleporter I was talking about." Nitori said with proud grinn on her face.

"So where do I exactly have to teleport you?" Nitori asked and looked at Marisa.

"To the top of the Youkai Mounatin. I was heading there when you happened to crash into me, so I think that you owe me this one." Marisa said with cunning grinn on her face. Marisa wasn't sure if she was going to be able to change the coordinates before the teleportation, so she decided to be teleported to the top of the mountain, so it wouldn't be completely trip wasted.

"Sigh* You truly are a lazy one, aren't you. Well then I suppose that I owe you this one. But before we do this I have to warn you, this teleporter was desinged for kappa usage. I'm not sure how it'll behave with human." Nitori said with serious tone and look on her face.

"Okay, so what is the thing you're not telling?" Marisa asked with worried tone.

"This teleporter might have some... side effects to say the least." Nitori said and it was obvious that she was mealy-mouthed.

"If you want me to be your test subject you better tell me what's so dangerous about all this." Marisa said with strict tone and look on her face.

"In the worst possible scenario it might liquify your brains and blow up your head, and even the least serious scenario is that your soul gets separated from your body, so in the other words you become a ghost." Nitori said with thoughtful look on her face.

"B-but that's not guaranteed to happen?" Marisa asked with quite worried tone and look on her face.

"No, no. You might pass through without any injuries, but you might also die horribly." Nitori responded with honest look on her face and looked at Marisa.

"Also is there any danger that I might get teleported to the outside world?" Marisa then asked.

"Not as long as I don't do any miscalculations with the coordinates." Nitori said and shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, that's good enough for me. Let's get this over with." Marisa said and stepped inside the tube.

"Wait, you're seriously going to risk your life with this teleporter?" Nitori asked with surprised look on her face.

"Yeah, yeah. I want to know if this works and if it turns out that humans are able to pass through, you'll give me a free copy of this. Deal?" Marisa said and made a gentle and self-confident smile to her face.

"Okay, but first I'll have you to sign this. If I'm left with your body at my disposal I want to get Reimu to understand that it wasn't my fault." Nitori said and gave a piece of paper to Marisa. Marisa signed the paper and agreed that if she died in the process, Nitori wouldn't be blamed for it. After that Nitori went to the nearby control panel and pressed few buttons.

"Okay I've now set the coordinates to be targeted to the top of the Youkai Mountain. Last time I did some miscalculations, but now I'm sure that I got it right. I'm gonna go to a separate room from where I'll launch the teleportation. This teleporter sends quite strong radiation, so I'll have to be behind this lead wall to operate it safely, and because of that I wont have any kind of visual to you when we do this. It can also be launched from inside of the pod, but I'll be safer for me to operate it. I'll go now to the control room. When you're ready, yell through the funnel on the wall and I'll start the teleportation." Nitori said and went to the room that was carved to the side of the laboratory and was covered with thick lead wall. When Marisa was sure that Nitori couldn't see her she stepped out from the pod and went to change the coordinates. She didn't know where she would be sent, but she typed in some numbers and hoped that the machine wouldn't kill her. She then quickly stepped back into the pod and closed it. Inside the pod she changed her clothes to those that she had bought from the Kourindou as quickly as she could. The clothes felt weird, but as soon as she was ready she yelled through the funnel that she was all set.

"Okay, I'll star the teleportation. I really hope that this works..." Nitori responded through the funnel and it could be easily heard from her voice that she was nervous. Marisa too was really nervous for she couldn't tell if she was going to even survive, but she hoped for the best. Marisa closed her eyes when she heard the machine starting. She then took a deep breath and saw a huge flash through her eyelids.

It felt strange. It actually tickled a bit, or was it caused by those strange clothes, Marisa couldn't tell, but what she knew for sure was that she was currently standing on top of some really tall building just few meters from its edge.

"Thank the gods i didn't materialize in the air... and thak the gods that I made it. I actually made it! YEAH!" Marisa yelled when she realized that she actually had succeeded in entering the outside world. She then looked down from the building and saw the city below her.

"So this is what outside world looks like? Huh..." Marisa thought to herself after seeing all those bright lights and cars driving on the roads. She then looked around herself and saw even more of those huge buildings.

"Whoa! I saw a picture of these buildings in book that I borrowed from Kosuzu, but to think that they're this big... just wow. And it seems that I'm still in Japan." Marisa thought to herself after seeing some Japanese text on the wall of some bulding near the one she was standing on.

Back in the Nitori's lab Nitori was just stepping out from her control room to see if she had a corpse to take care of. But when she stepped out she didn't see what she was expecting. There was no corpse which was a positive sign, but there was a pile of clothes in the pod.

"We-well... That was unexpected. No body, but clothes are still here... Did this only teleport Marisa without her clothes or was she vaporized?" Nitori thought to herself while inspecting the cloth pile.

"Well I guess that there's only one way to find out." Nitori said to herself and left her house immediately to see if Marisa truly was teleported to the Youkai Mountain. Nitori left in such a big hurry, that she didn't bother to look at the coordinates at the control panel and so was completely unaware that Marisa had changed them.

Nitori flew towards the top of the Youkai Mountain as quickly as she could to see if Marisa was there. If she wasn't, then Nitori was going to assume that her body got vaporized in the process. It didn't took too long till Nitori reached the top of the mountain. She immediately landed on to the pathway that lead to the Moriya shrine and started to look around herself. She didn't see any signs of Marisa, but Nitori knew that Marisa had some business in the Moriya shrine so she didn't assume yet that Marisa has died. She headed towards the Moriya shrine in the hopes of finding Marisa from there. She then casually stepped on to shrine's terrace and knocked to the door. After a while Sanae came to open the door and see who it was.

"Oh, miss Kawashiro? What brings you here?" Sanae asked with a bit surprised tone.

"Uhmm, would Marisa happen to be here?" Nitori asked and looked into the shrine to see if Marisa was anywhere to be found.

"I'm afraid no. Is something wrong?" Sanae asked and looked at the bit awkward Nitori.

"W-well... the thing is tha..." Nitori started, but she was soon interrupted by the coice from the inside.

" Sanae, who's bothering you there?" Reimu's voice could be heard asking from the inside. Nitori's heart skipped a beat when she heard Reimu's voice from the inside. She then backed away a one step with frightful look on her face when Reimu came to see with who Sanae was talking.

"Oh Nitori. Strange to see you here." Reimu said with surprised tone and look on her face. Reimu had long brown hair and red and white shrine maiden outfit similiar to Sanae's with white sleevelets. She also had a red and white ribbon tied to her hair and red and white fabric hair tubes on both sides of her head.

"Oh yeah, so why did you come here?" Sanae then repeated her question after Reimu had appeared behind her.

"Yeah... that... eeeehh..." Nitori slurred with really troubled look on her face.

"Go on. What's the matter?" Reimu asked with curious and a bit confused look on her face.

"Uhmmm... Marisa... uh... is a bit... dead." Nitori said with as carefully as she could.

"WHAT!" Reimu shouted with furious look on her face and grabbed Nitori from her collars.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT, IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Nitori screamed while being held up by Reimu. Reimu then threw Nitori to the ground and yelled at her: "You better speak quickly before I start thinking that it actually is your fault!"

"Pant* I happened to stumble to Marisa accidentally when I was testing my teleporter. She wanted to test the teleporter and asked if I could sent her here. I warned her about that the teleport might end up killing her, but she still decided to take the risk. After using the teleporter only her clothes remained. There weren't any signs of body, but if she isn't here then I don't have any other explanation than she's been vaporized by the teleporter." Nitori said as quickly as she could with frightened look on her face. Then suddenly Reimu's expression quickly switched from furious to troubled.

"Wait, wait, wait. She was willing to risk her life for just to be teleported here? That doesn't sound like Marisa at all. I wouldn't think that she would risk her life for anything else than for resolving an incident or something else that's really important to her. Something's rotten here. Come Sanae, we better investigate what's happened." Reimu then said and signed Sanae to follow her when she took off from the shrine's terrace. Nitori then stood up and followed those two shrine maidens back to the Kappa Valley. On their way to Nitori's home, she decided to ask Sanae about what Reimu was doing in the Moriya shrine.

"We were discussing about how to gain more worshippers, and I was going to inform her about Marisa's plans for traveling to the outside world." Sanae responded to Nitori's question.

"Huh, Marisa was planning to do that? Why?" Nitori asked with confused tone and look on her face.

"Yes, she discovered this old stone tablet that, when combined with another tablet, seemed to pinpoint a location of some long lost treasure." Sanae responded with worried look on her face.

"Huh? What is it?" Nitori asked after she saw the look on Sanae's face.

"Ehh, nothing. I just got an idea of what could have happened to Marisa, but I don't want to jump to conclusions just yet." Sanae responded with thoughtful look on her face. They continued their flight towards the Kappa Valley until they reached it and Nitori's house within the village. As soon as they reached the house Reimu charged in without asking for permission or even bothring to open the door, and just casually blasted it open.

"Hey do you know how expensive it is to build these mechanisms?" Nitori said with offended tone when she finally catched up with Reimu inside her house.

"Well fuck your mechanisms. Where is that teleporter?" Reimu retorted to Nitori while looking around herself. Nitori then opened her lab and as soon as reimu entered to the lab she went to examine the cloth pile that Marisa had left behind. Nitori and Sanae looked at Reimu with curious looks on their faces when she looked at Marisa's clothes.

"Heh, just as I thought... a hoax." Reimu said with suggestive grinn on her face while holding Marisa's vaist in her hands.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Nitori and Sanae asked simultaneously after Reimu's utterance.

"Notice how the pockets are empty?" Reimu said while showing the vaist for Sanae and Nitori.

"If she died here, she would have her Mini-Hakkero in her pocket, without which she never leaves into her house. And don't call me pervert, but there are no underwear amongst those clothes." Reimu said and shrugged her shoulders.

"But Marisa never appeared at the shrine like she should have. What happened to her?" Nitori asked with confused tone and look on her face.

"Hmmm... Nitori, can the coordinates of the teleportation be seen after the teleport has happened?" Sanae suddenly asked with thoughtful look on her face.

"Of course. The coordinates that I wrote in should still be visible in the control panel." Nitori said and showed the control panel to Sanae and Reimu.

"Wait a sec... These aren't the coordinates of Moriya shrine. These are just complete random coordinates and... and their location is the outside world. Sigh*" Nitori said and sighed deeply when she realized the simple trick that Marisa had pulled off.

"Outside world? What the hell was she thinking!?" Reimu shouted with frantic and angry look on her face.

"Reimu, I might know what." Sanae said with a bit annoyed look on her face. She then told everything, how Marisa had that stone tablet and how it might pinpoint the location of some unknown treasure, and how Marisa had became really obsessed with it.

"So now that greedy brat is on her way to her death in the outside world... great, just great. But why leave her clothes begind?" Reimu asked after saying her sarcastic opinion about Marisa's treasure hunt.

"Well I'm not certain, but she had a quite large bacpack with her when we came here, and because that isn't left behind like her clothes are I'd suspect that she had some clothes to blend in in the outside world... damn she planned this well." Nitori said after thinking for a while what had happened.

"That Occult Ball Incident was enough contact with the outside world for Gensokyo, so we need to act fast! Sanae, head back to your shrine at first. You still have clothes from outside world before you came to Gensokyo, don't you? Take some of those with you and then go to the Scarlet Devil Mansion, I'll go back to my shrine and come to the mansion as soon as I'm done preparing. And you Nitori... you... just try to stay away from teleporting people for a while, okay?" Reimu said and signed Sanae to hurry. Sanae didn't know nor wasn't even going to guess what Reimu was planning, but what she knew was that reimu truly wasn't happy about Marisa's little journey.

Sanae took off from the Kappa Village and headed towards the Moriya shrine like she had been ordered and Reimu headed towards the hakurei shrine like she said that she would. When Sanae arrived to the shrine she looked through her old drawers and cabinets to find her old clothes.

"Why Reimu would want me to bring my old clothes? Is she planning to go after Marisa?" Sanae thought to herself when she had stuffed her clothes into a bag and was heading outside. It seemed strange, but she thought that Reimu knew what she was doing. Sanae then left the shrine and headed to the Scarlet Devil Mansion like they had agreed. Sanae didn't know exactly what Reimu was after, but she knew that she wanted to get Marisa back to the Gensokyo as soon as possible. Sanae soon arrived to the Scarlet Devil Mansion's gates where she was greeted by Meiling who wasn't sleeping at the time.

"Ah, miss Kochiya. Reimu came and told me that you would have some sort of emergency meeting in the library, please come in." Meiling said and opened the gates for Sanae. This was the first time when she had been politely asked to enter the mansion. Sanae thought that it felt really weird. After entering the mansion Sanae headed to the library where Meiling had said that they would meet with Reimu. Sanae soon entered the gloomy library and saw Sakuya sitting in front of a round table with two additional chairs.

Sakuya had semi long silver coloured hair wit two braids on both sides. She was wearing a white and blue french maid outfit with apron, short sleeves and green tie. She also had a knife holser attached to her left leg with a belt.

"So you finally arrived, now we just have to wait for Reimu." Sakuya said after she saw Sanae entering the library.

"So Reimu got you too involved in this?" Sanae asked and sit next to Sakuya to one of those chairs. Seeing that time controlling vampire's maid made Sanae feel really nervous.

"Yes, altough I would have better things to do than just sit here waiting, but she said that the matter was really important." Sakuya said with a bit annoyed tone and look on her face.

"Did she ever tell you what was so important?" Sanae asked and looked at annoyed and a bit bored Sakuya.

"No. She was in such a big hurry that she had no time to explain." Sakuya responded and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well you see, it's Marisa. She managed to use Nitori's teleporter to get to the outside world. She is after some random treasure and Reimu got really worried about her. I don't know exactly what Reimu is planning to do, but I'd guess that she's going to get Marisa to come back." Sanae explained with serious look on her face.

"So that rat is again causing more and more trouble, great. And of course she just had to get me involved into it too. Sigh*" Sakuya sighed with annoyed look on her face. Sanae didn't get chance to respond before Rimu finally stormed inside to the library.

"So you're both here, good." Reimu said and walked quickly towards the table Sakuya and Sanae were sitting in front of.

"Could you finally explain what you're planning?" Sanae asked after Reimu sat down besides them.

"I'm planning to get her back." Reimu said like it would be that simple.

"So why are me and Sanae needed?" Sakuya continued with strict tone and looked at Reimu.

"You two are the ones who will get her back." Reimu said and lowered her Yin Yang orbs to the table around which they were sitting.

"Like the hell I will go after that thief. I could not care less if she died or not during her adventure. I do not want any part in this." Sakuya retorted with angry look on her face.

"You and Sanae are the only humans that came from the outside world to Gensokyo, so you two have the greatest knowledge about the outside world." Reimu said with serious look on her face.

"So what? Only one who can force me to leave my duty is the mistress herself and she has not ordered me to do that!" Sakuya said with strict tone and turned her back towards Reimu.

"Well, infact she has. Isn't that right Remilia?" Reimu said with gentle smile on her face.

"Yes, that's right Sakuya. I'm ordering you to help Reimu." Remilia said with amused grinn on her face from the balcony that was overlooking the library.

"Oh... Yes... mistress, but may I ask you, why are you sending me after her?" Sakuya asked and curtseyed when she realized Remilia's presence.

"I just thought that it would do good for you if you were to do something else than cook and clean once every now and then. And I'd also like you to bring something nice from the outside world." Remilia said and chuckled a bit.

"I persuaded her to get you to help us." reimu said with gentle smile on her face and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sigh* If it is mistress' wish, then I will help you, but how have you been able to discuss about this with mistress in so little time?" Sakuya asked with a bit confused look on her face.

"Well we shrine maidens have our own abilities that I'm sure Sanae isn't even avare of." Reimu said and grinned mischeviously.

"Okay then, so how are we going to do this?" Sakuya asked with serious tone and look on her face.

"Well first of all you go change your clothes and prepare yourself. Take everything with you that you think you might need including money, because if I'm not mistaken the outside world Japan uses the same currency as we do. And same goes for Sanae. Change your clothes and prepare yourself. I'll sent you to the outside world as soon as you two are ready." Reimu gave orders with serious look on her face and as soon as she had said everything that needed to be said she started to prepare her Yin Yang orbs for the ritual to send Sanae and Sakuya to the outside world. Sakuya headed to her room to get her old clothes. For a human Sakuya was really old and she had had a really long life even before she started to serve Remilia. Some even say that she isn't human at all, but to this day Sakuya still refers to herself as one. And because of her really long life she had many artifacts and sets of clothes as mementos from her past that she was still storing in her room. After entering her room Sakuya walked to her closet. She then reached for her pocket and pulled out a big iron key that opens the closet. She then touched the lock with empty look on her eyes and swiped some dust off from it before opening the door. She then pulled the door open and behind it was a huge collection of clothes, weapons and cardboard boxes that held items important to Sakuya. She then started looking through the things she had in her closet.

"Ahh, my uniform from nineteen forties. If I remove the German armorial bearings and that national socialism symbol from it, it would look like a normal leather uniform that shouldn't attract too much attention. And I think that I should leave the hat because that might be a little weird in today's outside world." Sakuya thought to herself while inspecting her old leather uniform. She then lowered it on to the floor and kept searching. She then pulled out a fairly big cardboard box and opened it.

"Here they are. I'm really not too fond of using fire arms, but I think it's high time to use my Parabellum P80 once again. I'll take my knife belt with me too. They should be easy enough to hide under that uniform. Hmmm... Maybe an extra weapon would be wise to have too. A-ha! This little widowmaker will do nicely." Sakuya thought to herself while holding a 50 Caliber Desert Eagle in her hand.

"This is the newest fire arm I have... and it's easily the most powerful." Sakuya mumbled while packing her weapons into a bag and changing her clothes. She then took money from her drawer and walked out from her room. She then headed back to the library where Reimu and Sanae were waiting for her. Sanae had already changed her clothes when Sakuya entered the library. She was holding her old cell phone in her hands that she had found from the pocket of her old pants.

"So, you ready?" Reimu asked after she saw that sakuya had returned from her room.

"As ready as I will ever be." Sakuya responded and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, before I forget, you can't use magic in the outside world like you do in here. There is no magical power for you to use in there, so if you use magic it'll drain your spirit. That's why it'd be good if you had some weapons." Reimu said with serious tone.

"Why would we need weapons? It's not like I needed when I still lived there." Sanae said with a bit confused look on her face.

"You are right, but back before you became a Gensokyo resident you were not a special case in the outside world. Same goes for me. If people in the outside world get to know aout our powers, who knows what could happen. That is why we need weapons." Sakuya said and gave the Desert Eagle to Sanae. Sanae looked at the weapon in her hands for a moment with confused look on her face before hiding it inside her shirt.

"So how are we going to find Marisa from the outside world? It's pretty huge." Sanae asked with a bit unsure tone and look on her face.

"That's up to you. I really can't help you with that, but if you're ready I will sart the ritual to create the portal." Reimu said with serious look on her face. Sakuya and Sanae just nodded silently to indicate that they were ready. Reimu then took her Yin Yang orbs, put them to the ground, kneeled before them and started chanting.

"Uhmm, do you know what Reimu meant when she mentioned those 'shrine maiden abilities'?" Sanae asked with a bit insecure tone, because she had no idea what Reimu was talking about and because she was a shrine maiden she felt that she had to know.

"Pffft* I'm sure that she just asked Yukari to gap her temporarily here, so she could persuade mistress to command me to help her before actually arriving here. That shrine maiden and youkai get along maybe even too well." Sakuya responded with annoyed look on her face while watching chanting Reimu. Soon after that the orbs in front of Reimu started to glow and spin forming a glowing circle to the air. Then after a few seconds the portal ignited in front of everyone's eyes filling the circle in the air. Reimu then stood up and turned towards Sanae and Sakuya.

"Okay, here take this." Reimu said and gave a charm to Sakuya.

"That charm will re-open the portal once you've found Marisa. Just place it to the same place where this portal takes you and it should re-open. And remember: you come back with Marisa, dead or alive. I don't mean that you have to kill her to get her to come back (I'll do that myself when she gets back here.), but if you find her dead you have to bring her body back. Her body contains too much magical power that it could be left to the outside world. You got that?" Reimu explained and looked at nodding Sanae and Sakuya. After she was sure that Sanae and Sakuya understood their goal, she stepped away from portal.

"Now go. I wish you luck." Reimu said and signed them to move. Sanae and Sakuya just nodded before stepping to the portal. They then stepped into the portal, which was followed by really bright flash.

It felt really strange. It felt like everything at the same time, but still nothing. To describe it the best it felt like a really long fall in the middle of a rain. But in the end, thay finally felt the ground beneath their feet. Soon after that their eyes got used to the normal lighting of the world, because the bright light that came from the portal blinded them for a moment, but after thay got used to the light they looked around themselves. They were at the terrace of some really old looking and dilapidated shrine.

"Whoa... I have heard that there was an outside world counterpart for Hakurei shrine, but to see it in this condition. The humans of the outside world really have forgotten this place, haven't they." Sakuya said while looking at the shrine.

"Well the outside world has lost most of its fate in our gods too. That was the main reason why we came with Suwako and Kanako to the Gensokyo." Sanae responded and touched the rotten corner wood pillar of the shrine.

"But enough of that, come, the nearest city is just few dozen kilometers to this way." Sanae said and signed Sakuya to follow her.

"How do you know?" Sakuya asked with a bit confused look on her face. To which Sanae responded by simply showing her cell phone to Sakuya.

"What is that?" Sakuya asked. The last time when she had been in the outised world was in the nineties, so she had no idea what it was.

"This is my cell phone. I found it from my old clothes. I always wondered what happened to it, but anyway. This thing has access to a huge amount of maps and information that'll come in handy here in the outside world." Sanae explained with gentle smile on her face and shrugged her shoulders.

"Huh... Well that will come in handy. Okay, I trust you know where you are going, so I will follow your lead." Sakuya said to nodding Sanae and thay started their journey towards the closest city to the shrine.

After walking for a while Sanae looked at Sakuya and asked: "So... Any ideas how we're gonna find Marisa? Japan is a vary big country. Well assuming that she hasn't left already. The coordinates from the teleporter weren't set to transport her too far away, but she still could be pretty far already given the time we had to spend to get here."

"Well, let's just start with the first city we encounter and if we do not find her there, at least we know that she is heading for Taj Mahal. Well assuming that she knows how to get from place to place in the outside world. She does not have a passport, so it will be hard for her to get to India." Sakuya responded with thoughtful look on her face.

"Neither do we." Sanae continued with worried look on her face. Thay then continued their walk through the woods towards the city, but then Sakuya happened to ask: "By the way, what is the closest city?"

"Weeeeell, it's more like a city cluster. It actually is Kanagawa's perfecture. It is pretty huge and it has many cities within itself like Ebina, Isehara, Zama and largest one being Yokohama." Sanae responded and scratched her hair.

"and we should find her from there... great." Sakuya bridled with annoyed look on her face.

"It's not that hopeless. I still remember those coordinates and according to them Marisa should be in Yokohama." Sanae said while looking at her phone.

"Well that should ease things up a little bit. But it still is the largest amongst the large, so it still is going to be tough to find her." Sakuya responded with serious look on her face. Sanae just nodded as they continued their walk. The sun was starting to set when they were finally closing on to the nearest city that was Isehara. After reaching the suburb they just blended in into the crowd on the streets and tried to not to attract too much attention. Finally came the night. Sakuya and Sanae were almost at the railway station. They were planning to get to Yokohama via train. When they finally reached the station Sanae stopped for a moment and looked at the building.

"Is everything okay?" Sakuya asked after she noticed that Sanae had stopped.

"Yeah, yeah, it's just... Do you know the feeling of entering some really familiar place that isn't your home, but feels like it?" Sanae asked with empty look on her eyes.

"What are you getting at here?" Sakuya continued with confused look on her face.

"I just mean that it feels almost like surreal to be in the outside world once again. After moving to Gensokyo I immediately concidered it being my home, but now when I have returned..." Sanae said and looked around herself.

"Sigh* I too lived in the outside world, but even if I lived here over hundred years I am still having hard time feeling any kind of love towards this world." Sakuya said and looked at Sanae.

"I understand, I just... ah, forget it. Come, we have to find Marisa." Sanae said and shook her head before entering the station with Sakuya. Few people in the station looked confused about Sakuya's leather uniform and Sanae's hair color, but they still managed to get onboard the train without any real troubles. When they sat to their places sanae noticed the uncomfortable look on Sakuya's face.

"Are you feeling alright?" Sanae asked with worried tone.

"I am fine. I am just not feeling too comfortable when surrounded with this many humans. Even back in Gensokyo I visited the human village only when I had to." Sakuya responded and glared around herself.

"Why? I mean they are your own species. Shouldn't you be more with them? Maybe you'd start to enjoy being around them?" Sanae said and smiled a bit.

"Highly doubt that. When I am with only one or two humans then it is fine, but when I am surrounded by them and especially by ones with unfamiliar faces my history just flows back into my mind." Sakuya responded with serious tone and look on her face. The tone of Sakuya's response was so dark that Sanae didn't bother to ask more and just decided to sit there quietly and wait for their train to arrive to its destination.

It didn't take too long for the train to reach Yokohama, and as soon as it did Sanae and Sakuya hopped off and headed into the city. After walking on the streets for a while Sanae decided to ask one really important question: "How the FUCK are we gonna find her amongst all these people?" Sanae kept looking around herself with pissed look on her face. The fact that they were in the outside world didn't bother her, but it was the fact that they had to find one specific person from millions.

"Just stay calm. Maybe we do not even need to find her. If just could figure how to lure her to us... That could help us a lot." Sakuya responded with thoughtful look on her face.

"I bet that nothing is going to get her thoughts off from that treasure. Besides if we were to make a bait for her, she would most likely see through it and just avoid it. I hate to admit it, bu..." Sanae bridled with weary tone, but suddenly Sakuya interrupted her and whispered: "Do not look behind yourself. I think we are being followed." Sakuya then made a small hand gesture and ponted at the man that had been following them for a while already.

"I just want to get this over with. I do not want anyone to interfere, so we have to get rid of him." Sakuya whispered, made a quick turn and entered one of those back alleys between the buildings with Sanae. And as expected the man followed them there.

"Just as I had planned..." Sanae muttered and then grabbed three knives from her uniform, turned around as quickly as she could and threw them at the man's forehead. Man just fell to the ground after the knives had hit their mark.

"Sigh* Now this is the outside world I knew and loved." Sakuya said after walking up to the man's corpse and while pulling the knives out from its head.

"D-damn... D-did you really need to kill him?" Sanae asked with a bit shocked tone and look on her face.

"I do not care, but if there is one thing despise more than anything it is how people toy me with their eyes. I do not need any bigger reason to kill." Sakuya muttered while swiping her knives clean from the blood.

"You remember how I said that I am not feeling comfortable when surrounded by masses of humans? It makes me feel like one of them. It makes me feel like I am the pray again. It makes me feel helpless. Being under service of a vampire tends to do that to one. For my entire life killing has been the only thing I have been good at. The people who raised me after finding me abandoned from the streets were highly superstitious. They raised me to become a vampire hunter, which I became. After that the only thing I did in my life was killing. Mostly vampires. But after losing and becoming a servant to Remilia, killing became more and more important to me. I almost became obsessed with it. As a servant of Remilia I had to go hunt humans for her, protect her when attacked by them and sometimes I had to make a performance for her by torturing and killing humans before her eyes. And the funny thing is that I enjoyed it. The feeling of hot blood gushing to your face is just so sensuous and voluptuous feeling. It gets my thoughts away from the fact that I am one of them. It makes me feel like I am above them and I would be something else..." Sakuya said with empty look in her eyes while looking at the corpse. Sanae just looked at her with a bit disqusted look on her face, but she didn't want to offend Sakuya by saying that she would like to puke after Sakuya's monologue.

"Before we moved to Gensokyo I had a day off in every Sunday. During those I would go out and kill just for my own amusement, but after moving to Gensokyo there has not been need for days off, because I could use my time controlling ability more freely and I could take a day or even week off when ever I really wanted." Sakuya said and after finishing she jus put the knives back to their holsters.

"Uhh, sorry. I did not mean to shock you in any way, but I just felt like I should say that aloud." Sakuya apologized for Sanae after finishing her story.

"I-it's okay. We all have our burdens that we'd like to share with others even if those burdens were really dark." Sanae said with compassionate tone and cracked a gentle smile.

"Thanks, but we still need to find that rat, come let's go." Sakuya said and signed Sanae to follow her out from the alley, but they didn't get too far when they heard a really loud screeching sound of car braking. They rushed out from the alley to see what had happened and when they did, they saw a really familiar person standing on top of a car that had almost hit her.

"Oh god, please do not say that it is this easy." Sakuya bridled with disappointed look on her face after seeing marisa standing on top of that car. Sanae in the other hand was trying not to laugh when seeing that scene.

"OI! You lil'twat! You almost drove over me with that metal weiner!" Marisa yelled at the driver through the windshield.

"Excuse me miss, but you were walking in the middle of a road and please could you get off my car." the driver responded politely but with really annoyed look on his face.

"It seems that we did not need to cause a scene... she did it by herself. Sigh*" Sakuya said with disappointed tone while facepalming. They then watched how Marisa kept ranting at the driver and it seemed that the driver was getting really pissed. They then saw how the driver stepped on the gas for a second and made Marisa to lurch and fall down. The driver then just drove away. Marisa yelled for a moment after the driver had already left. Sakuya and Sanae then crossed the road to the other side to catch up with Marisa. They squeezed through the crowd and as soon as she could, Sakuya grabbed Marisa from her sleeve and pulled her with her. Marisa didn't recognize Sakuya or Sanae at first because they were surrounded with so many people. But as soon as they managed to drag Marisa out of the crowd, enter some alley and get rid of the other humans Sakuya pressed Marisa against the wall of the building and slapped her to the face.

"Oww! What the hell is wrong with you people!?" Marisa yelled while holding her cheek. She then looked at who had slapped her, and it was then when she recognized Sakuya and Sanae.

"Sigh* Should have figured that someone would come after me..." Marisa said with annoyed tone while shaking her head.

"THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" Sakuya yelled at Marisa and slapped her again.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Could you PLEASE stop hitting me!?" Marisa bridled at Sakuya while holding her other cheek.

"Marisa this was by far the most reckless act you've ever made." Sanae said with annoyed tone while looking at Marisa.

"Spare me from your scolding. Why do people think that I can't handle myself?" Marisa asked with sarcastic and pissed tone.

"Because you can't. You were almost hit by a car... because you were walking in the middle of a road." Sanae continued while facepalming.

"The rules of this world are weird. How can you expect me to know everything?" Marisa insisted with offended tone.

"In that case, how were you planning to find that treasure of yours?" Sakuya asked with arms crossed over her chest.

"I can learn, besides I can always try to find Sumeriko. That girl would surely help me out if I told what I am after." Marisa said with triumphant look on her face.

"That girl means only trouble, besides you don't even know any other languages than Japanese, so that's another hindrance. You'd need to know at least English to make even some progress." Sanae continued with annoyed tone and look on her face.

"I can read it..." Marisa tried to defend herself, but she didn't get any further before she was interrupted by Sakuya: "Not nearly enough. You would have to be able to speak and write it which you cannot do. Now come on already. If we leave now we can get back to Gensokyo before sunrise." Sakuya said and was ready to leave but Marisa wasn't.

"I'm not going anywhere before I get what i came for." Marisa said and leaned against the wall with her hands crossed over her chest.

"Oh come on now. Don't be so childish, you can't find that treasure, so give up and come with us." Sanae insisted with pissed look on her face.

"How does it matter to you what i'm planning to do with my life? This is not your problem." Marisa bridled and looked away with pissed look on her face. Suddenly after that Sakuya pulled one of her knives out, pressed Marisa against the wall and ponted the knife at her.

"You either come with us or I cut your legs off and we drag you with us." Sakuya hissed from between her teeth. Marisa chuckled a bit with scared look on her face before Sanae pulled Sakuya off from Marisa.

"Knock it off! We don't need to injure her!" Sanae shouted at Sakuya who seemed that she was ready to cut Marisa into pieces.

"Instead, is there any way we could persuade you to come with us peacefully?" Sanae continued and asked Marisa.

"As I said, i'm not leaving before I find the thing I'm after, sooo... If you two help me find it, i promise that i will come back peacefully." Marisa said and made a gentle smile. Sanae looked at Sakuya with doubtful look on her face like waiting for response.

"Think about it, it's a win win situation: you get me to come back and on the side get a cut from that treasure." Marisa said while looking at Sakuya in the eyes.

"You do not even have any proof that it exists." Sakuya said with strict tone while putting her knife back to its holster.

"Tell you what, if it turns out that it doesn't exist, I'll be willing to turn back and return to Gensokyo immediately and I'll be under your and your mistress's servitude for a whole month. ...Deal?" Marisa asked offered her hand for a shake.

"Sanae... Where is the closest airport?" Sakuya asked with careful tone without even looking at Sanae.

"Under twenty kilometers away in Tokyo." Sanae responded with a bit unsure tone. Sakuya then sighed deeply and shook Marisa's hand, but while doing so she leaned a bit closer to her and whispered to her ear: "If it turns out that it does not exist and you become our servant, I will make sure that you will 'bleed to death' in under a day. My mistress has some special tastes that she really do not want to bring to daylight if you catch my meaning." After that Marisa just chuckled nervously and scratched her hair.

"Hold on, wait a minute. Are we actually helping her to find that treasure?" Sanae then asked with unbelieving and surprised tone.

"Yes I am afraid. If she is willing to come back with us after finding it then so be it. It is easier than beating her half dead anyway... but still not as fun." Sakuya responded and sighed with serious look on her face.

"If that's what you think is the best decision then i'll help you, but I'd never believed to see you helping her." Sanae said and looked at Sakuya with surprised look on her face.

"Well helping Marisa really is not the most terrible thing I have done in my life to serve my mistress." Sakuya responded and slightly shrugged her shoulders, to which Sanae just chuckled a bit.

"Hey if you two are done flirting then should we head to that the-what-now-port thingy you mentioined." Marisa bridled with annoyed look on her face.

"Airport, it's airport... Aaaaand of course you don't know what airport is, do you?" Sanae said with indifferent tone when they started walking towards the closest train station.

"No, I don't. What is it then?" Marisa asked with a bit curious tone.

"Sigh* Were you truly planning to find that treasure on your own? Well, the airport is a place where outside world humans hop onboard and get off from vehicle called 'plane'. It is the fastes way to get from other country to other. Basically it is just a massive flying aluminum dick." Sanae said with mischevious grinn on her face and shrugged her shoulders.

"Ewwww!" Marisa responded with disqusted look on her face.

"It is not as literal as sanae described it, but close enough." Sakuya responded with gentle smile on her face. Marisa just stayed quiet. She realized that those two were just making fun of her low knowledge about the outside world. As soon as they reached the closest train station they hopped on to train that would take them to Tokyo. Marisa was just looking with curious look on her face everything new she saw before and after getting onboard the train. Sanae and Sakuya were very amuzed about this, because Marisa acted almost like a kid. For the whole train trip Marisa just kept looking through the window and constantly asked what the new things she saw were. But because Tokyo wasn't too far away the trip didn't take too long, and they eventually reached the captal city of Japan.

"Feast your eyes Marisa, the capital city of Japan and the most populated city in the whole world." Sanae said after they reched the central part of Tokyo.

"W-whoa! How many people live in here?" Marisa asked with amazed look on her face.

"About 38 million in the whole area. In the metropolis there are about 13,6 million." Sanae responded while looking at the huge skyscrapers.

"38... million? I wonder if the treasure is going to be worth as much in money." Marisa muttered while looking outside just before they reached the station. The then hopped off and headed out to the streets. The lights were blindingly bright in the nightly central Tokyo.

"Okay, we should get to the airport in fairly short time if we use the taxi." Sanae said while waving at random passing taxi. Sakuya nodded and sighed a bit. She thought that that kind of transport method would ruin her dignity, but she really didn't have a choice. They then hopped on to the first taxi that stopped to pick them up. Marisa hesitated at first before getting on because of that accident she nearly had with the other car, but soon she too hopped on. It didn't take too long until they reached the airport. After hopping off from the taxi, a certain question popped into Sanae's mind.

"So how are we going to get to the plain? We don't have passports, but we do have guns." Sanae said with concerned tone and look on her face.

"We have to 'smuggle' ourselves to India. Which means that we are not going to have comfortable seats during our flight. We have to get to the hold of a plane to even think about getting to India." Sakuya said while looking at the runways and all the lights surrounding them.

"Ehmmm, how exactly are we planning to do that? If I'm not mistaken the whole place is filled with lights and surveillance cameras." Sanae said and ponted at the runway.

"Well then it is up to me to get us in. Okay here is what we are going to do: I am going to find the transformator for this airport and completely shut it down. After I have done that you two are gonna make a run for it to reach the plane without being you two have gotten on board I will join you." Sakuya said with confident tone.

"How are we going to inform you when we're on board?" Sanae asked with troubled look on her face. Sakuya then just snapped her fingers, disappeared for a moment and then returned while holding two walkie-talkies in her hand.

"Didn't Reimu warn us to not to use our magic when in the outside world?" Sanae asked with serious and concerned tone.

"Do not worry. I am used to it after the years spent in here. So, you take this one and when the lights go out run as fast as you can. I checked, there is a flight heading to Agra from the northern runway in couple hours. We have to get on board that plane. Marisa... you... just stay out of the way and follow Sanae. Okay, I am off to find the transformator." Sakuya said just before disappearing again. Sanae just nodded even if Sakuya wasn't there anymore. She and Marisa then just started walking towards the norther runway, so they would have better chance in making it to the plane.

In the meantime Sakuya was searching from the nearby area for the transformator that would have been linked to the airport. She didn't know where to look for it and the search lasted for couple hours, but because she was using her time controlling ability it took her about six seconds till she finally found it. The transformator was surrounded by a metal fence, but it wasn't too big of a deal for Sakuya. She simply climbed over it ignoring the high voltage warning signs. She then inspected the transformator for a moment.

"Okay, I need to shut this thing down, but only temporarily. If we want that plane to fly us to India this thing must not be destroyed." Sakuya thought to herself while walking around the transformator. She then approached few steps closer to it and started removing one of its side panels. After a moment she managed to pull the metal panel off and took a peek inside. After looking at its contents for a while until she saw a handle beside which read 'fuse'.

"Okay, if I pull this off the system should shut itself down automatically and it should be repairable." Sakuya thought to herself and then grabbed the handle.

"Sigh* What am I even doing?" Sakuya muttered to herself before pressing her foot against the transformator and pulling the fuse out. The effects were pretty instantaneous and more extreme than Sakuya had thought. Almost half of the city went dark including the airport.

"Well would you look at that... For God's sake run you two..." Sakuya thought to herself while looking at the dark silhouette of the airport and the city behind it.

Back at the airport the whole place went dark. Immediately when it happened Sanae grabbed Marisa from her sleeve and pulled her with her when she started to run towards the plane.

"Quick! Follow me!" Sanae said to Marisa to make sure that she was following her. Those two shadowy figures were almost invisible for the other people in the airport because of the darkness and because most of them were panicking a little. Sanae and Marisa ran towards the silhouette of the plane and upon reaching it Sanae made sure that they weren't seen. After she was sure that they made it unnoticed they climed in using the landing gear and the opening made for it to the body of the plane. From there they used the air conditioning ducts until they reached the hold. They opened the grid of the duct and climbed out to the hold where were all the bags of the passengers and other cargo.

"I think it's safe to say that we made it." Sanae said after catching her breath and looking around the dark hold. She then grabbed the walkie-talkie from her pocket and contacted Sakuya. But she didn't get to say even a word before Sakuya appeared beside them.

"Good, looks like you made it after all." sakuya said and put her walkie-talkie to her pocket.

"W-were you doubting us?" Sanae asked after recovering from the surprise.

"Not as much as you would think." Sakuya said, chuckled a bit and shrugged her shoulders.

"Anyway, this flight is going to be delayed, but it still should take off in couple hours. In the meantime we should get some sleep. We have not slept in a while so it could do good for us all." sakuya said and moved few bags out of her way so she could lay down. Marisa in the other hand just stayed silent. She was busy examining that stone tablet. She was trying to figure out more things from the tablet. Sanae looked at her for a moment before laying down beside Sakuya. She looked at the metal ceiling above them for a moment, sighed and then asked: "Do you actually think that it exists? The treasure?"

"Well when I first heard my mistress talking about this mystical 'Gensokyo' I did not believe her even though I did not tell her that, but in the end it turned out that she was right and I was wrong." Sakuya said and cracked a gentle smile.

"It may seem like nonsense, but I already agreed to help her find it, so yeah I hope that it exists and that this trip is worth something." Sakuya said and sighed a bit with closed eyes.

"Yeah, me too." Sanae responded and smiled a bit with closed eyes. Soon after they both fell asleep. Marisa kept examining that stone tablet for a while after that, but in the end she too fell asleep. They slept for couple hours until the plane finally took of towards Agra. The sound of the engines woke them up and they soon realized that the plane had taken off. The flight was going to last for several hours so they just had to bear the boredom. While doing so Sanae decided to teach Sakuya to use her phone just in case she needed to. While Sanae was doing that Marisa was just trying to guess half aloud what the treasure could possibly be. She was sure that if the treasure was going to be the greatest treasure of all time it just had to be something greater than just huge load of gold and jewels. The more she thought about it the more she started to think that it was going to be something magical. Those thoughts kept her entertained for the whole long flight, but eventually they started to get close to their destination. And when they realized it a question popped into Sanae's mind.

"We got into this plane quite OK, but... how are we going to get off? I mean, we can't just waltz out from the plane like nothing would have happened." Sanae said with concerned tone.

"Well if I am not mistaken, they are unloading the gargo using those strange long vehicles that we saw back in the Japanese airport. If we manage to sneak into one of those I bet that we can get out and going unnoticed." Sakuya said with thoughful look on her face.

"And even if we are noticed we still have our weapons so we can... persuade them to let us through." Sakuya continued and looked at her knives and gun holster under her uniform.

"Let's just avoid that and try to do it peacefully. We really can't show any hostile actions or we are sure to be hunted down." Sanae said and rejected Sakuya's plan to intimidiate others using their weapons.

"Anyway, after they start unloading the gargo we just have to hide in and sneak out. After that we are going to go and check out that building, what ever it was called." Sakuya said and shrugged her shoulders. Soon after that they felt how the plane was starting to drop its altitude, so they got ready. They hid within the other gargo and waited for the plain to land. Marisa was just holding her head and ears because this was her first time in plane so it was pretty painful for her to bear those air preassure changes. She just kept whimpering and complaining how it felt that her head was going to explode, but Sakuya and Sanae just told her to stay quiet. It didn't take too long till they felt how the plane landed, and after few minutes they heard how the passengers started to leave and how the transport vehicles came to unload the gargo. There was a loud bang and after that the hatch of the hold was opened and the warm air gushed in. Sanae, Sakuya and Marisa tried to stay as quiet as possible when two men walked in.

"Have you heard what happened before this plane took off from Japan?" One of the men asked from the other with strong Indian accent while lifting two bags.

"No. What happened then?" The other man asked with a bit surprised tone.

"Before this flight took off almost half of Tokyo went dark. After investigations it seemed like sabotage. Altough nobody knows who did it or why." The other man explained.

"What are they talking about?" Marisa asked as quietly as she could from Sakuya and Sanae, because she couldn't understand English.

"It seems that they know about the little trick I pulled off back in Tokyo." Sakuya responded with serious look on her face. They then kept hiding until the men had loaded the first transport vehicle and were going to leave. At that moment Sakuya signed them to move, because this was their best chance. There were nobody near them except those two men who were going to leave with the first transport vehicle. They immediately got up and sneaked out while constantly looking around themselves. There were few airport personnel around the plain, but they were lucky because nobody was watching at their direction when they climbed into one of those trailers. They then hid amongst the bags and gargo and just waited until the vehicle entered the airport building. When they were sure that they were inside Sakuya signed Sanae and Marisa to climb off. When they jumped off and looked around themselves it semed that they were in some aisle in the back room. They were expecting to see even someone, but it seemed that they were lucky and there was nobody in the vicinity of them. They sneeked deeper into the building and as soon as they reached the closest door they opened it and sidled in. They found themselves standing from the staff break room. At the back of the room there was a window through which they could see the city of Agra.

"See, in and out, quick as a coney." Sakuya said with gentle smile on her face.

"So now we just get out of here and find that building that was mentioned in that tablet and find the other half of that tablet?" Marisa asked with enthused tone.

"Something like that." Sakuya responded while walking closer to window and opening it.

"Okay, it is straight shaft from here. We climb through here, head straight to the city and scout things out there." Sakuya said and jumped through the window. Sanae and Marisa quickly followed her through the window. After they finally made it to the outside they looked around themselves. It seemed that they were going to get away with their little scheme easily, because there were no humans anywhere to be seen. Just this one metal fence and dry grass field between them and city. They then started moving towards the city before anyone could notice them. They just simply climbed over the fence and ran over the grassy field. They soon reached one back alley that led them to the streets. They could hear the cars and masses of people way before they could see them, and when they exited the back alley they finally saw the city itself. They looked around themselves. The streets were crowded and busy. Cars and busses driving back and forth and huge amounts of people walking among the vehicles. It was somehow uncomfortable to suddenly be surrounded with huge amounts of people and noises and the air was stiflingly hot.

"Not bad... not bad at all. We got from Japan to India without a hitch." Sanae said while looking around herself.

"From here on out, we can just blend in with the other tourists." Sakuya said and pointed at the people passing by, most of which looked foreign.

"I-is this... the place we were headed? This 'city' is supposed to be home of the most beautiful building in the world? Compared to the last city I saw this is hardly anything. I'm not impressed at all." Marisa said with a bit disappointed look on her face.

"Come on. Tokyo is the most populated city of the world, of course it is going to be bigger, and besides India is much more poor country. So let's just focus and find that stone tablet so we can make some progress." Sanae said and signed Sakuya and Marisa to follow her when she started to walk along the street.

"It is evening already, so we need to hurry. Walking there will take too long. There is a quicker way." Sakuya said before Sanae managed to get too far. Sakuya then walked few steps towards the cars driving by and ponted at the one with an empty trailer that was going to pass by soon.

"Direction seems to be right one. What do you say if we take a ride with this thing?" Sakuya said and signed Marisa and Sanae to follow her lead. She then hopped on when it was driving by. Sanae and Marisa did the same. They sat on the trailer and just watched the people and buildings passing by.

"Sakuya, you know, you're kinda good at this." Sanae said and cracked a gentle smile.

"I have had some practise... You have time to do alot in 177 years... and get much experience." Sakuya responded while looking at the sights passing by with empty look on her face.

"You bet..." Marisa responded with same kind of look on her face.

"Huh?" Sanae asked with curious look on her face, but marisa just waved her hand and continued: "My mind is just wondering. It's nothing. Gods I'm excited."

The car was driving along the road that was leading to the block near the Taj Mahal. Even if it was not heading straight to the building the girls were headed it still brought them close enough, so they would have time to scout things out before night fall. Their trip lasted almost for hour because of the traffic, but as soon as they could see the beutiful dome of Taj Mahal Sakuya knocked to the rear window of the car. The driver then stopped to the side of the road to see what it was, because he hadn't noticed when Sakuya, Sanae and Marisa had hopped on. Immediately when the driver stopped the girls jumped off. But before leaving Sakuya turned towards the man who was driving the car and yelled at him in English with mischevious grinn on her face: "Thanks for the ride!"

"बेवकूफ सहयात्री!" The driver yelled back at her with angry tone and look on his face before getting back ino his car and driving away in frustration.

"What did you say to him?" Marisa asked with curious look on her face.

"I just thanked him for the ride." Sakuya responded and chuckled a bit.

"I guess that he wasn't too happy." Sanae continued with serious look on her face.

"We are not here to make people happy. Now let's go to that building and scout things out." Sakuya said with determined tone and her expression turned from smuggish to serious. They then headed towards Taj Mahal that was only few hundred meters from their location. They could almost see the building already, but then suddenly Sakuya pickpocketed binoculars from random tourist's pocket and signed Sanae and Marisa to follow her. She then headed inside a nearby building with Sanae and Marisa following her with confused looks on their faces.

"I don't think that we're supposed to be in here." Sanae said with awkward look on her face while looking around herself in the dim house.

"Be quiet and follow me." Sakuya responded and headed upstairs towards the roof. They were lucky because it seemed that there was nobody in the house at the moment when they entered. Once they reached the roof Sakuya headed towards the edge of it and laid down to her stomach when she was close enough.

"What are you doing?" Marisa asked with confused tone and look on her face, but Sakuya hushed to her and pointed forward. There it was, Taj Mahal in all its magnificence.

"Whoah! I-it truly is something..." Marisa said with amazed tone when she saw the huge and beautiful mausoleum in front of them.

"But why did we come here?" Sanae asked with confused but impressed look on her face while laying beside Sakuya.

"We cannot go there during the day, there are just too many people and the security is tighter. We are going there during the night when there shouldn't be anybody, and that is why I want to take a look at their surveileance, so we would not be caught while doing so." Sakuya responded while looking through the binoculars.

"They have cameras that is for sure... and lots of cameras too." Sakuya said with worried tone.

"I guess that we can't switch off the power in here? It would attract too much attention. Any ideas?" Sanae continued with serious look on her face while looking at the mausoleum.

"I am working on it... Just give me a second, so I can calculate if those cameras have any blind spots..." Sakuya responded while looking at the serveileance cameras.

"So... the tablet is somewhere in there. And now the question is: where exactly?" Marisa thought half aloud.

"You tell us, you're the thief here. If you'd been the one hiding that stone tablet, where would you have hidden it?" Sanae asked with playful tone.

"Well after looking at the situation for a while, I can safely say that every nook and cranny of this building is already rummaged. Soooo... if anybody hasn't found it, it has had to been hidden into some too obvious place... somewhere plainsight... somewhere where nobody would ever think to look. That's my guess at least." Marisa muttered with thoughful tone and look on her face.

"Okay... I think I have figured a somewhat safe way to get inside. We just have to wait till the nightfall." Sakuya said and backed away from the edge of the roof and layed down to her back on to the roof.

"Wait you're telling us to wait for the night time here? On this roof?" Marisa asked with annoyed tone.

"You got any better ideas? I am all ears. At least we are well hidden." Sakuya said and covered her eyes from the sun with her hand. Marisa just bridled with annoyed tone and look on her face and sat down beside Sakuya.

"This is treasure hunting. If you are not happy about it, we can return home." Sakuya said and cracked a gentle smile.

"Hah, you wish..." Marisa said with indifferent and a bit angry tone. She hadn't thought that her trip would contain so much waiting and hiding. Sanae looked at Marisa for a moment like Marisa would be some child that doesn't want to wait, but then she realized how anxious she was too, so she just sighed and let it be. The blazing hot sun was shining from above them for many unbearable hours. The horns of the passing by cars, engine roars and the sound of walking and talking of the people were almost hypnotizingly monotonic. But like always nothing lasts forever and when the late evening came the darkness fell upon the city faster than they could notice. It was then when Sakuya finally woke up from her dreams.

"Huh? Oh... So it is time..." She thought to herself with serious look on her face while looking at the building that was suspiciously dark. There were no lights lighting up the mausoleum or the yard around it. It felt odd, but Sakuya had no time to keep staring at it. She then shook Marisa and Sanae so they would wake up.

"*Yaaawn... I'm sorry Reimu, for everyt- Oh... wha... Is it night already?" Marisa asked while yawning and stretching her arms.

"Late enough... I do not know why, but the whole building is dark. Now is perfect chance for us." Sakuya said and pointed at the Taj Mahal behind her.

"Oooohh! Let's go and see what we'll find." Marisa enthused with excited tone and look on her face. She was so excited that she was jumping slightly. The building on top of which they had waited the night wasn't too tall, so they could quite safely just climb down. When they all had gotten down they looked around themselves. It was quiet. A sound of a car could be heard in the distance but nothing else.

"Why are there no one here?" Sanae asked with confused look on her face.

"I do not know nor do I care. I there is no one here then it is better for us. Let's go." Sakuya said and signed them to move. The mausoleum was couple hundred meter from their location so the walk didn't take too long and when they finally reached the huge wall and the gateway to the mausoleum. There were no guards or any kind of surveileance. It all seemed just too easy. Sakuya sneaked closer to the gate to take a better look. Sanae and Marisa stayed behind and just watched. Sakuya then took her stolen binoculars and looked through them for a while.

"What did you see?" Sanae asked carefully after Sakuya had lowered the binoculars from her eyes.

"I have a bad feeling about this, it is just too easy. Seems that even the cameras are down. But we have come this far. It should be easy to climb over the wall and proceed from there." Sakuya said and pointed at the wall. They then aproached it and touched the wall.

"Now then... should not be too difficult." Sakuya mumbled before backing out a bit. She then ran towards the wall and with that momentum launched herself high enough that she managed to grab one small crack on the wall. From there she leaned back a bit and jumped again. She managed to get a hold of the edge of the top of the wall and pull herself up.

"What about us?" Sanae whispered to Sakuya and signed with her hands that she and Marisa were unable to do that.

"Wait there..." Sakuya said with a bit annoyed tone and look on her face before jumping down to the other side. After a while Marisa and Sanae heard a faint clicking sound from the front gate.

"Come on already." Sakuya whispered with careful tone and signed them to move. She had managed to break the lock from the other side. Marisa and Sanae then quickly walked through the gate and shut it behind themselves.

"Finally, here we are..." Marisa said and headed straight towards the mausoleum in front of them. Sakuya and Sanae followed just behind her. The fact that every last bit of surveileance seemed to be down made Sakuya feel really nervous, but she decided to ignore it for now. They just quickly walked towards the upper platform behind the garden on top of which the mausoleum was standing. They approached the big main door carefully. After reaching the door Marisa touched it carefully. She then pushed it gently and to their surprise it opened.

"Come on. It literally cannot be this easy. It is like they have been paid to get the guards out of the way and the surveileance offline... gosh." Sakuya bridled with disappointed but nervous tone when the door opened and Marisa sidled inside Sanae right behind her. Sakuya the followed them inside. They looked around themselves. It was as beautiful from the inside as it was from the outside. It was dark, so it was quite hard to see anything, but they still could see enough.

"So... the stone tablet... where are you?" Sanae mumbled while looking at the ceiling above her.

"It is not going to be up there, that is for sure. Even I cannot get up there without breaking a sweat, so it is unlikely that it would be hidden to the ceiling." Sakuya said with arms crossed over her chest.

"Come let's head deeper and see where it possibly could be." Marisa said and signed them to follow her as she headed into the darkness within the mausoleum.

"I suspect that you know where you are going?" Sakuya asked from Marisa who had confident look on her face.

"Say, Sanae, if this is a mausoleum, isn't the main chamber of this place the burial room?" Marisa asked with confident grinn on her face.

"Yes... I think. Why do you need to know that?" Sanae asked with thoughtful look on her face.

"Think about it. In that tablet it was written that this guy found the piece animal skin from the 'chambers' of Taj Mahal. And if he stole it, he wouldn't have had much time to carve that tablet, so what do you bet that the other tablet is hidden into the same place as that animal skin. And what would be a perfect place were no one would dare to look?" Marisa explained with enthused spark in her eyes. Sanae just looked at her and tilted her head and waited for Marisa to continue her explanation.

"The coffin of course! We crack it open and what do you bet that we find that tablet." Marisa said with proud tone and look on her face.

"Okay, but quickly, this place makes me feel nervous." Sakuya said while looking around herself in the dark halway. The mausoleaum was big, but it didn't even take a minute for them to reach the coffin chamber which was in the middle of the building. It was a big hall with walls forming an inner circle into the middle of the hall protecting the coffin. They entered the space inside the circle and saw a pair of beautifully decorated coffins made of stone, one smaller that was in the middle of the space, and a bigger one that was to the right from the middle coffin hugging the edge of the inner circle.

"Okay... two coffins... which one is the right one?" Sakuya asked while looking at the beautiful stone coffins.

"Well given the fact that the mausoleum is dedicated to the wife of the ruler who build it, I'd say that it's the middle one. Women during that time weren't equal to men, so no wonder why she would have the smaller coffin." Sanae said while inspecting the decorated top of the middle coffin.

"Well then, let's open it up." Marisa said with enthused look on her face and clapped her hands together. They then all grabbed the cover of the middle coffin and started to push it. It was way heavier than they had thought, but in the end the cover finally gave in and they managed to slide it away.

"*Phew Huh, isn't... *pant this... *pant a bit too disrespectful?" Sanae asked and leaned against her knees panting after thay had managed to move the cover away.

"Well no if we're just removing the thing... that doesn't belong in here." Marisa said and reached into the coffin.

"Anybody got some light?" Marisa asked with her head inside the coffin.

"Yep, here." Sanae responded and lit the flash to the phone, so they could see what was inside.

"Gah, gross." Sanae said with disgusted look on her face when she saw the body and bones inside. Even if the body was well tended the time had taken its toll.

"Hmmm... Wait a sec!" Marisa yelled suddenly and dived inside the coffin. After a few seconds Marisa's head peaked from the coffin with enthused look on its face.

"What did you find?" Sakuya from Marisa who was sitting in the coffin and holding something in her hands. She then lifted her hands so Sanae and Sakuya could see what it was.

"Didn't I tell you? The one place where nobody would dare to look." Marisa said with wide grinn on her face and the second half of the stone tablet in her hands.

"Quick, take the other half and let's see where it takes us." Sanae enthused while looking at the Marisa placing the both tablets side by side on to the coffin. Sakuya looked at the finished map carved to the tablets for a second and the pointed at it and said: "Wait, look. Here, see, this line is picturing a coastline and here a little bit to the inland, here is a marking. I think that it is our next destination." Sakuya said while moving her hand across the tablets.

"What is our next destination, where is that place located?" Marisa asked with confused look on her face while looking at the tablets.

"That is a place called Ostrobothnia or Pohjanmaa in the local tongue. It is located in western Finland, but that would be strange. The marking seems to be located in the middle of nowhere. There is nothing remarkable or any kind of land mark to tell where exactly we need to go." Sakuya said and scratched her hair.

"Don't jump into conclusions too fast. Look, here. There's something written... hold on..." Sanae said and swiped some dust off from the tablet.

"Pöös? What does Pöös mean? It's not written in English like the rest was in that other tablet." Sanae said with confused tone and look on her face.

"No, it does not mean anything, look. The first letter is capitalized. It is a name... That has to be a clue. Sanae once we get out, search with your phone what it could be. Marisa, pack those tablets to your bacpack and let's go. The more we waste time, the more likely it is that we will be caught." Sakuya commanded with strict and serious look on her face. Marisa just nodded put the tablets quickly into her backpack. They then were ready to leave for their next destination. But as soon as they left the inner circle with the two coffins in it they saw something they didn't expect. A group of armed men standing in front of them pointing their weapons at the three. The flashlights attached to the weapons of those men blinded them for a sec, but soon their eyes got used to the bright light.

"Gah, what the hell?" Marisa bridled while holding her eyes because of the bright lights. After that one of the men in front of them stepped forward. He seemes to be much more lightly dressed than the other ones who looked like soldiers. The man who stepped forward had neatly sweeped brown hair, a light blue t-shirt, heavy army pants and seemed to be quite young in his late twenties. He was holding a gun at the girls.

"Well, well, well... When I entered this wretched tomb I didn't even think that I'd find this. Three tomb robbers. You just had to sneak in during the same night as I was going to investigate this place. Hands in the air." The man commanded with amused smile on his and with a hand gun in his hands pointed at the girls. The girls then lifted their hands slowly while looking at eachother with confused looks on their faces. Marisa didn't understand English, so she just followed Sakuya's and Sanae's lead. The man was speaking English to them and didn't look like a Indian at all.

"Now then, no need in bullshitting me. I know how to speak Japanese too, I heard everything. Just hand it over..." The man said in Japanese and crossed his arms over his chest. Sakuya, Sanae and Marisa just stood there silently and just looked at the man in front of them.

"...or I can just shoot you all here and now." The man continued with much more darker tone and pointed the gun once again at the girls.

"I suspect that you are the one to blame for the lack of surveileance and guards?" Sakuya asked with serious look on her face.

"Hmmhmmm... A smart one. Bribing the city was expensive, but easy. I got a permission to search this mausoleum, but it seems that you found what I was looking for before me." The man said with a gentle smile on his face and laughed a bit.

"How come you knew about this stone tablet, you didn't have it yourself?" Sanae asked with confused and careful tone and look on her face.

"Certainly not... at least after it was stolen from my family. You see my grandfather was a collector and that stone belonged to his collections. I have been fascinated by the stone for my whole life, and always wanted to see is the treasure was true. However, my grandfather never allowed me to have the stone and start looking for the other half... until now. After it was stolen, after YOU stole it, I knew that if I didn't act now some lousy thief would claim the treasure." The man said with angry look on his face and it looked like he was ready to shoot.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. We didn't steal-" Sanae tried to calm the man down, but she was interrupted: "SHUT UP! I don't care if you're the thieves or not. Only thing I care about is the fact that you have gotten on my way, and I don't like when people get on my way." The man said with pissed look on his face and took a step forward.

"Now then, hand over the stones and I might let you live." The man said with much more calmer tone and look on his face.

"You do not exactly look like a soldier yourself. You must have loads of money yourself if you were able to bribe the city to turn off the surveileance and hire mercenaries. Who are you exactly and why all the soldiers?" Sakuya asked with a gentle smile on her face.

"When you're after a really valuable treasure in... let's say not so stable country, you gotta have someone to watch your back, and like always the more the better." The man responded and took another step closer to them while still pointing his gun at them.

"So what, you are this nameless rich daddy's boy who gets everybody else to do his bidding rather than do it himself?" Sakuya asked with taunting grinn on her face.

"Hmmm, I'm starting to feel that you're flouting me, and I'm starting to feel irritated. I'm giving you this last chance to hand over those stone tablets to me before I give a new layer of paint for these walls." The man said with angry look on his face and took a third step forward and pressed the gun against Sakuya's head, but at that moment Sakuya grabbed his hand, kicked the gun off from it, grabbed her own gun and locked the man to stranglehold while pointing her gun at the soldiers.

"RUN, I WILL HOLD THEM OFF!" Sakuya yelled at Sanae and Marisa who turned around immediately and ran out from the coffin chamber from the back while Sakuya was holding the man in her grip. All the soldiers were aiming at her, but none of them shot any shots, because they would hit their boss.

"You are being extremely stupid." The man groaned while being held in Sakuya's grip. Sakuya didn't respond. She just aimed at the soldiers in front of her and readied herself. But instead of shooting she just released the man from her grip and kicked him away. This move surprised the mercenaries a bit which gave Sakuya enough time to run after Marisa and Sanae. She managed to get around the corner just before she heard: "Kill'em!" being shouted from behind her and spray bullets following it. Sanae and Marisa had just gotten outside when Sakuya reached them.

"The hell was that!?" Sanae shouted while running down the stairs to the outside path.

"I do not know, but that guy is bat shit insane! Shooting in a place like this!? He will get every single cop from the city to come here! We must get the hell out of here!" Sakuya yelled while picking up the pace towards the main gate in the distance. It was then when the soldiers finally got out of the mausoleum and started firing their weapons at the girls.

"Aww crap!" Sakuya yelled and signed Sanae and Marisa to hide behind those trees that were planted to the sides of the walk way. It was so dark that they managed hide behind them, and when the soldiers lost the track of them they stopped shooting. Sakuya then looked at Sanae and Marisa who were at the opposite side of the walk way. She then took her gun from her jacket and signed Sanae to do the same. Sanae really didn't like what Sakuya was planning, but she understood that it was necessary at this point. She then took the gun Sakuya had given to her. She and Sakuya then layed down on to the ground and took aim.

"Now!" Sakuya yelled and started shooting at the soldiers at the entrance of the mausoleum. Sanae followed Sakuya's lead, but the recoil form the Desert Eagle was so surprisingly strong for Sanae that it accidentally kicked her to the head while firing.

"Owwww!" Sanae whimpered and held her head.

"Gosh!" Sakuya groaned while shooting at the soldiers in the distance.

"Jesus, can you even shoot!?" Sakuya yelled at Sanae while getting up. She them started running towards the gate leading out of the garden. She signed Marisa and Sanae to follow her. After reaching the gate she tried to kick it open, but realized that it was still locked. She then aimed her gun at the lock and shot it open. She then looked at Sanae and grabbed her gun.

"Here, it may be best if we switched." Sakuya said as they swapped weapons. They then charged through the gate towards the road.

"What are we going to do now!?" Marisa yelled at Sakuya with frantic and exhausted look on her face while running for her life.

"We have to find a vehicle to shake them off!" Sakuya responded and shot few times behind her to keep the soldiers at decent distance.

"Quickly, to the road! Look for a vehicle!" Sakuya shouted when they reached the road leading away form the mausoleum.

"Over there! That motorcycle with a sidecar!" Sanae yelled when she noticed that there was a motorcycle parked to the side of the road.

"Great that is our get away! Hop onboard!" Sakuya said while running towards the motorcycle. She then hopped on to it and soon after Sanae hopped behind her and Marisa got into that sidecar.

"Hold on a moment, there are no keys! It may take a second to get this thing running!" Sakuya yelled, took out her knife and started working on with the bike.

"Hurry up!" Sanae yelled and took out the Luger she had swapped with Sakuya. She then took aim at the gate through which she could see the flashlights of the weapons of those soldiers. She then started shooting at them to keep them off, so Sakuya would have enough time to get that motorcycle running. After a few second Sanae started hearing shots being fired at them and bullets flying past their head. But then she sighed for relief when she felt how the engine of the motorcycle started and they started moving away form their attackers at fast pace.

"Took your sweet time with that bike!" Sanae bridled with annoyed look on her face and looked at Sakuya.

"Do you wanna drive!?" Sakuya retorted back at Sanae with furious look on her face while driving away from the mausoleum. They then started to hear the oncoming sirens of police cars that were heading towards the mausoluem.

"Shit, this got out of hands pretty fast." Marisa said while leering behind them to make sure they weren't followed.

"To be enemies of Alexander Wolf... I'm not sure if I should be flattered or scared shitless." Sanae said with serious look on her face whil looking behind them.

"Wait, you know him?" Sakuya asked with surprised tone and look on her face when she heard that Sanae knew the man that had tried to kill them.

"Yes, yes I do. As does everyone in the outside world. He comes form really rich family that owns many businesses from around the world. They are really influental in both on the right and wrong side of the law. Though they have never been caught doing anything criminal... well yet." Sanae explained with serious tone.

"Oh, that is just great. How rich exactly?" Sakuya continued and asked with worried tone.

"Well rich enough to be able to hire his own private army it seems." Sanae said while leering behind them. It seemed that they had managed to take the different road than the cops and weren't seen.

"Okay, so, where are we headed exactly?" Sanae then continued and poked Sakuya to her shoulder with worried look on her face.

"To the airport, of course. We have to get out of here as soon as possible." Sakuya said while and stepped on the gas even harder.

"That would be great idea, but they are sure to be closed after that shooting scene we had. Everyone's alerted, there wont be any flights leaving." Sanae insisted with still worried look on her face.

"I will figure something out... trust me." Sakuya said as they started to get closer to the airport in the distance. Sanae and Marisa were leering behind them all the time to make sure they weren't followed. They could still hear the sirens of the cop cars all around them. The streets were empty. It seemed that the shootings had not gone unnoticed. Thay soon reached the exat same place where thay had climbed over the gate of the airport. Sakuya then stopped there and hopped off. She then layed down, took her binoculars and started scouting things out.

"What are you looking for?" Marisa asked with curious tone while trying to keep low profile so they wouldn't be noticed from the streets or buildings.

"A getaway... we need one badly." Sakuya muttered while lowering the binoculars from her face. She then stood up and pointed at the airfield.

"Okay we simply climb over this fence and run. With all the commotion, we might be able to reach our goal fast enough." Sakuya said and started helping Marisa to get over the fence.

"And our goal is?" Sanae asked with strict tone and crossed her arms over her chest. Sakuya just simply pointed at the airfield where there stood one smaller private plane.

"You are not seriously thinking on stealing a plane!?" Sakuya asked with unbelieving look on her face.

"Those kinds of 'luxury' planes are alway ready to leave. We might just have a chance." Sakuya said and signed Sanae to climb.

"Do you have any other ideas? I am all ears. Althoug if you want to get shot, be my guest." Sakuya said while helping Sanae to get over the fence. Sanae didn't reply. She knew that Sakuya was right, they couldn't stay there or else they would be caught by either police or that guy with his private army.

"You know how to fly a plain, don't you?" Sanae asked with really worried and frantic look on her face after she finally got over the fence.

"Not even a slightest clue, but there is an old saying that you learn the best by experimenting." sakuya said and simply hopped over the fence with confident grinn on her face. Sakuya then counted to three with her fingers while looking at Sanae and Marisa. After reaching three she nodded and without saying even a word they started running as fast as they possibly could towards the small plane in the distance. They were sure that they would be seen, but they weren't sure how fast the staff of the airport would react to their plane heist. After reaching the what seemed like the half way a spotlight was aimed towards them. They heard something being yelled at them in Hindi through a megaphone. They had no idea what was being yelled at them, but Sakuya just signed them to run faster.

""DO NOT STOP!" Sakuya yelled while picking up her pace. Sanae and Marisa had hard time keeping up with Sakuya, but they still managed somehow. Maybe the fear of being shot to death agitated them to rn for their lives. Soon after they finally reached the plane. Sakuya quickly looked around herself to see if they had company. Surprisingly they had not. She then lowered the door to the plain by hitting the door switch with the back of her gun.

"Get in!" Sakuya yelled and signed Sanae and Marisa to move. After they had entered Sakuya poked Sanae to her shoulder.

"Hey, stay at the door. If you see anybody, and I mean ANYBODY coming to our way shoot them. No warning shots just shoot them." Sakuya said with dead serious look on her face. Sanae just nodded with frantic look on her face and stayed beside the door. She wasn't really sure what to do. She hadn't killed or even hit anybody while they were escaping the mercenaries. She really had never harmed any humans with intention to kill. Heck, she had never even killed or even meant to kill youkai. While exterminating youkai she just beat them up and nothing more. This was new, scary and wrong in so many levels. Sanae really didn't want do this, but she knew that she had to. Drops of sweat started to roll down her forehead when she took aim. Meanwhile Sakuya headed towards the cockpit only to find it being locked.

"Not going to stop me!" Sakuya thought to herself with angry look on her face and kicked the door in. Inside the cabin she found the pilot sitting in his chair in front of the controls. Sakuya pulled her gun out immediately and aimed it to the pilots head.

"This plane will take off now!" Sakuya yelled with furious look on her face and pulled down the hammer of her gun.

"Bu-bu... y-you can't, th-this is-" The pilod slurred with frantic tone and look on her face while Sakuya was aiming her weapon to his head.

"DO I LOOK LIKE A GIRL WHO WOULD NOT SHOOT YOU!? FLY OR DIE!" Sakuya yelled at the pilot who immediately turned towards the controls and started the engines. Sakuya could clearly see that the pilot was scared for his life and that made Sakuya to make a confident grinn to her face. She actually liked when she was feared. She then could hear some shots being fired from behind her. It was Sanae who was defending the plane even if she didn't like it. Sakuya then lowered her gun and looked at the pilot.

"You get this plane to the air right now, I will come back to you later." Sakuya said with dead serious look on her face and got back to Marisa and Sanae. She headed quickly towards the open door beside which Sanae was standing and shut it immediately. They felt how the plain started to move.

"We got lucky. There was a pilot and I managed to... persuade him to help us." Sakuya said with serious look on her face while looking at the guards through the window who were trying to run after them.

"S-so... are we safe now?" Marisa asked with unsure look on her face while holding her backpack with both hands that still had both of those stone tablets.

"Not yet." Sakuya said with serious tone and returned to the cockpit. Marisa looked at shocked Sanae who was just sitting on the closest seat to the door while holding her gun with empty look on her eyes.

"A-are you okay?" Marisa asked with worried tone and look on her face while taking a few steps closer to Sanae. They then felt how the plane took off from the ground.

"How could I be okay? I was told to kill. How do you expect me to be okay with that!?" Sanae yelled with teary eyes and looked at Marisa with frantic look on her face. Sakuya then returned from the cockpit and immediately when she did Sanae stood up form her seat, walked up to Sakuya and slammed the luger at Sakuya's chest. She just glared at her with hateful look on her face before letting go of the gun and walking away. Sakuya just held the gun and looked at Sanae with surprised look on her face. Sakuya watched in silence as Sanae sat down to one of the seats and looked away with still angry look on her face. She then walked towards Sanae and while doing so she just simply dropped the luger to Marisa's lap. Once she stood right in front of Sanae she stopped and looked at her. Sakuya looked at Sanae with strict look on her face and looked like she was going to shout at her, but instead just sighed before opening her mouth.

"It would seem that I owe you an apology. I... I went overboard. I should not have made you shoot at them. So... I am sorry." Sakuya said and bowed at Sanae. Sanae then turned her head towards Sakuya with surprised look on her face.

"Did you actually expect me to shoot them. I just shot at the ground before them to keep them away, but still. Because there were no casulties I forgive you, but just remember this: even if the life of a stranger seems worthless before your eyes others may not see it the same way." Sanae responded with a bit sad tone and look on her face.

"Be it so, but the most important thing is that we survived." Sakuya said with calm tone and sighed. She then turned around and headed towards the cockpit again, but before she could reach the door she was interrupted by Marisa.

"So what is our next move? Where were we supposed to go next exactly?" Marisa asked while looking at the contents of her backpack.

"Home, we are heading back to Gensokyo." Sakuya replied with really unamused look on her face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, we are not heading back. You remember that you promised to help me to find the treasure, don't ya?" Marisa retorted with pissed look on her face.

"Maybe you did not notice, but we got competition here. If we are going up against an army here, we should just give up now!" Sakuya responded while looking away from her. She then turned towards Marisa with angry look on her face, but she was surprised when she saw Marisa. Marisa had picked up the luger Sakuya had dropped to Marisa's lap and was aiming it at Sakuya. Sakuya sighed deeply with disappointed look on her face, took a step towards Marisa and just simply took the gun from her hands with two fingers.

"Are you really that stupid that you would go against an armed battalion for some petty trinket? If so then be my guest." Sakuya retorted with irreverent tone and look on her face.

"Hey, if I'm not mistaken thay don't know where to go. They don't have the stone tablets like we do." Marisa tried to defend her opinion, but she was quickly interrupted.

"Do you know how easy it is to track an airplane? We as much as fly there and they can follow us." Sakuya said and turned away from Marisa. She wasn't going to discuss the matter any further. But before she could step into the cockpit she heard Sanae's voice from behind her: "I didn't think that you would give up this easily." Sanae said with sly look on her face while looking at her phone.

"Giving up? I am doing my duty here as I was supposed to do it. I was not supposed to take part in this treasure hunt in the first place." Sakuya responded with irritated tone and look on her face.

"I saw it from your face, when we ran from those soldiers you enjoyed every moment of it. You don't need to deny it. You yourself said that you enjoy killing and torturing, but I can see that your pride is on the way. Your loyalty towards Remilia is keeping you away from doing what you are good at, even if your loyalty was the thing that originally caused you to enjoy killing." Sanae said with caring look on her face after lifting her gaze from her phone.

"And your point is?" Sakuya asked with serious look on her face and crossed her arms over her chest.

"My point is that let her have her treasure hunt and let yourself to be free just this once." Sanae said and looked at Sakuya's eyes.

"Weren't you the one who just said that do not kill people?" Sakuya asked with strict tone.

"Self defence is different. In battle scenario you really can't decide who lives and who doesn't, but even when killing don't make the others to do the same. If it actually gets dangerous I promise I wont nag about you saving our asses by killing few mercenaries." Sanae said with compassionate but serious look on her face. Sakuya looked at her for a moment with a bit sad and surprised look on her face. She then looked at Marisa for a second and then looked through the window through which the starry night sky could be seen. She then sighed and responded.

"I... I will set the course towards Finland and Ostrobothnia. You... do some research and figure out where exactly do we need to go." Sakuya said and walked through the door. Marisa the turned around in her seat and looked at Sanae.

"Why were you standing up for me? You were the one who said that I shouldn't go to the outside world in the first place, so why did you change your mind?" Marisa asked with really confused look on her face.

"Sigh* I didn't stand up for you, I stood up for Sakuya. I don't like how she treats people as prey, but that look on her face, that joy and exitement when she shot at the soldiers made me pity her. She really hasn't had a chance to be free for a long time, so now, even if I'm still against this all, I want to give her a chance to feel free for a moment at least." Sanae said while looking through the window. It was obvious that Sanae would have just wanted to return home, but she was too kind hearted to see Sakuya return to her normal boring life and not giving her a chance to be happy once more. Even if those ways to reach happiness were questionable. They then felt how the plane started to turn. They were now heading towards the treasure instead of home. Sanae wasn't sure if she should be happy or not, but she just tried to forget about it and started to research what that Pöös could actually mean. Sakuya then came back to them. She had an awkward look on her face while looking at Marisa and Sanae. She then walked towards Marisa and gave her the luger she had just taken from Marisa's hands a few minutes back.

"You better learn how to use this." Sakuya said and started to teach Marisa how to use her new weapon. Sanae just lifted her gaze from her phone and looked at them. She then just sighed and got back to her research. A few moments passed in almost complete silence until Sanae broke it.

"A-ha! I think I know where we need to go." Sanae said and showed her phone to Sakuya who looked at it for a moment.

"There's a place called Pöös Rock in the Ostrobothnia. The place is said have been home for many local folklore creatures. It is located in a town called Kaustinen. It is a really small town and it doesn't have even a railway leading to it not to mention an airport." Sanae said after reading through the information she had gathered from the internet.

"No problem. We have parachutes. We can use those to avoid unnecessary traveling." sakuya said with serious tone after looking at Sanae's phone.

"You mean that we are just gonna parachute in? Wouldn't that seem a bit suspicious?" Sanae asked with worried tone.

"Most people would just look at us with strange looks on their faces, but most likely wont care and forget about it quite quickly." Sakuya said and looked out of the window.

"So the treasure is hidden to some rock in the middle of nowhere... that's what I call treasure hunt!" Marisa said and grinned contentedly.

"But there's one thing bugging me. If I'm not mistaken we're traveling almost to the other side of the world. How come the people who built the mausoleum back in India knew about that treasure?" Marisa asked with troubled look on her face.

"The most likely explanation: the Silk Road. The traders from Asia came to Europe using the Silk Road to trade with the Europeans. One of the traders might have gotten his hands on to the information about that treasure we're looking for." Sanae said with thoughtful look on her face.

"Well let's hope that nobody have found it yet." Marisa said and reposed against her seat with tired look on her face while yawning. Sanae too decided to go to sleep, but Sakuya went back into the cockpit to make sure that their pilot was doing what he had been told to. She didn't trust him at all and wanted to make sure that he wouldn't fly them back to Agra. It took a while, but eventually the sound of the engines couldn't keep Marisa awake any longer and she fell asleep. She dreamed about the treasure she was after. About what it could possibly be. At first she dreamed about huge piles of gold, but soon it changed to magical items and materials. Soon after she strated to dream that the tresure would offer immortality. Sanae saw before falling asleep how spittle started to drip down Marisa's lips. She just giggled a bit before falling asleep herself.

But little they actually knew that their adventure was just at its beginning and it was going to be much more exhausting and dangerous than they could imagine. And the treasure? Could it possibly be so simple?

To be continued...


End file.
